Chaos
by Montana Angell
Summary: What happens when the CSI:NY team and NCIS team are trapped in the CSI:NY lab? Well I can tell you one thing. Chaos. Lots of pairings and humour. It's probably better than it sounds. Lots of craziness. I'M BACK! Rated for language and possibly other.
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Scream!!! I'm back, with more of my crazy self and of course unusual humour. I can't deal with seriousness! So this is probably going to be very out of character for everyone. Mwahahaha I've got you all cowering at my feet now right?**

**SUMMARY: What happens when the CSI:NY team and NCIS team are trapped in the CSI:NY lab? Well I can tell you one thing. Chaos. **

**DISCLAIMER: OMG I own CSI:NY and NCIS :D *Police officers place handcuffs around wrists* I lied alright?! I do that sometimes!**

**Pairings - CSI:NY Flack/Angell, Lindsay/Danny, Stella/Mac, Adam/Kendall (I love Kendall)**

** NCIS Tony/Ziva, Abby/McGee**

**Chapter 1 - Damn it Man!**

"Thank you, God!" Abby screamed as she ran into the bullpen. Tony looked up at the crazy goth.

"Well I go by many names, but that's a new one." He smirked. Abby scowled at him.

"Not you, ya weirdo. The man upstairs." Abby pointed to the stairs leading up to M-TAC which Gibbs was descending. McGee grinned at Tony.

"What's up DiNozzo? You look deprived."

"Nothing McGorgeous. I just noticed that you've had a hair cut. I like how you went for the bowl cut this time." Tony gave McGee a cheesy smile, while McGee evil eyed Tony back. Ducky entered just as Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"Ducky! Hey." Abby cheered.

"Good Morning Abigail." Ducky smiled as he sat at Ziva's empty desk. "Where's Ziva?"

"Here." A ding was heard then Ziva exited the elevator followed by a young woman and a young man.

"Sorry I am late Gibbs. I picked up these two at reception." Ziva gestured to the two standing next to her. She dropped her bags by her desk, Ducky went to stand but Ziva insisted that he stayed sat. Gibbs stood and approached the two.

"Special agent Gibbs. NCIS. What can I do for you?" Gibbs announced. Ziva stood next to him abruptly joined by Tony, then Abby.

"Detective Don Flack. NYPD." Don accepted the friendly hand from Gibbs and shook it. "And this is……"

"Damn it man! I told you I'm not your property I can introduce myself, it's not like I'm a piece of furniture. Hey. Detective Jess Angell, his partner." She sighed the last part.

"Hey Tony DiNozzo. Angell huh? Did it hurt when you fell from….." Tony began eyeing her up and down.

"Heaven? No, it seems hell spat me back out to torture me with all these crude pick up lines." Jess cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey! I'm Abby, your friendly neighbourhood crazy." Abby sweetly smiled. Don and Jess laughed a little and smiled back.

"Tim McGee. I have no specific catch phrase that will make you laugh or want to hit me." McGee joined the group in the middle of the bullpen. Jess smiled at Don.

"I like him." She nodded at McGee. McGee grinned at Tony who mockingly grinned back at him.

Ducky approached the two. He shook Don's hand and kissed Jess's hand.

"Donald Mallard, but please call me Ducky."

"Ducky." Don nodded. Both he and Jess then looked to Ziva.

"Ziva David. Mossad." She didn't smile, but wasn't exactly unwelcoming. Jess quickly turned her head to look at Don who looked back.

"Ari Haswari. Your half brother right?" Don questioned. Ziva took quick glances at both of the detectives, eyes darting back and forth.

"Why?" She stuttered.

"He caused me a lot of pain. He killed my best friend years back. Kate Todd. She worked here I know." Jess spoke, emotionless.

"He caused a lot of people a lot of pain." Tony mumbled, remembering Kate. Ziva grabbed her knives and stood near the windows behind the group and began throwing knives at the wall where millions of holes already lay from previous punctures. Jess and Don were amazed at her precise and how fast she threw them.

"So what do you want?" Gibbs asked, changing the topic.

"We got a case for you but we're keeping the case in New York 'cause it's tied to a case already existing in the city. We want you guys over there." Don spoke strongly.

"We're there." Gibbs nodded. "You want Abby and Ducky too?"

"Yeah. Of course they'll be a wonderful contribution to the team." Jess grinned, the goth girl made her giggle and doctor Mallard was definitely a smart man.

"Okay. We'll be ready in five. Gear up!" Tony, McGee and Gibbs went to their desks and grabbed their pieces and backpacks. Abby and Ducky picked up the bags that they had carried into work.

"Who wants to get Ziva?" Tony asked. They had a system for when Ziva went into this mood. Nobody volunteered, therefore Abby dropped her bags and sighed.

"I got it." She stomped over to Ziva and stood in front of her just after she threw her last knife. They stared at each other for some time before Abby took a rather large gulp of air and slapped Ziva, quite hard across the face.

Abby quickly ducked as Ziva went to punch her attacker but soon realised it was Abby.

"Sorry Abby. I did not realise. I am sorry." Ziva apologised. Abby turned and pulled Ziva's knives out of the wall the last one being kind of stubborn.

"Hey Ziva what the hell you put on the tips of these things super glue?!" She yanked the last one out and smiled as she passed them over to Ziva.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled sadly.

"Now, GEAR UP!" Abby yelled at her in her best Gibbs voice.

Jess and Don just looked on in complete confusion as well as utter surprise. Ziva grabbed her backpack and piece.

"Where do you think your going agent Gibbs?" A booming voice came from behind the group as they headed for the elevator.

"Darn boss. I thought we were gona get away without him noticing." Tony whispered through gritted teeth.

"Who is it?" Don asked as he couldn't see over the team.

"Director Leon Vance." McGee whispered to them. Jess and Don nodded. Jess jumped to see over the crowd.

"If. I. was. A. Foot. Taller. This. Would. Be. Much. Easier!" Jess spoke in between jumps. Don pushed her to the front of the group.

"Detectives Don Flack and this is….." Flack spoke.

"DAMN IT FLACK!!! I'm Jessica Angell his partner." Jess sighed.

"Anyway…..We'd like to, erm, borrow your agents, forensic scientist and medical examiner for a while please sir." Don spoke.

"Okay. But I want to be kept in the loop." Vance nodded then left them.

"Well that was easier than expected." Tony looked at Gibbs confused.

"Nothing is easier than expected DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled. The eight climbed into the elevator. The doors closed with a ding!

_Okay so what do you think? Should I carry on or not? Please review and tell me! This chapter has like no humour in it whatsoever so don't worry the humour is to come J_

_Montana Angell xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! I love you all your all amazing, I promise. Okay here's the next chapter people J**

**Disclaimer: What do you take me for?! A genius? No I didn't think so.**

**Chapter 2 - **

"What the hell does NCIS stand for?" Danny frowned, confused.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They're coming here to help with our ongoing investigation." Mac groaned. After he and Stella had informed the team that NCIS would be arriving any time soon they had been bombarded with questions.

"Why?"

"Do they have to share our lab?"

"When do they get here?"

"Are any of them hot?"

"Where's my cake?" Lindsay and her cravings.

"Just, play nice okay?" Mac smiled. Stella grinned evilly.

"I swear to you Mac I will be good." Stella wiggled her eyebrows at him. All he did was rub his brow.

"Oh, here come the cavalry!" Kendall squealed excitedly. She leapt out of her chair and ran out into the hall, shortly followed by the rest of the group. Flack and Angell led the NCIS team into the building. Angell and Abby happily chatting away. Both groups stood opposite each other. Jess and Don joined the NY team.

"Gibbs glad to see you again." Mac shook Gibbs had.

"You too Mac. Stella, hey." Gibbs wrapped Stella in a friendly hug.

"Good to see you Jethro." Stella smiled pulling away. "Right get introductions over and done with, knowing you lot your all gona have some stupid catch phrase to go with it."

"I'm Lindsay. I'm pregnant, hormonal and heavy so if you wanna live stay outta my way." She smiled a helluva smile before the others introduced themselves. Finally, after thousands of pick up lines and a few minutes later the introductions were nearly over.

"Ziva David. Israel Mossad Officer." She heard a sharp intake of breaths around her, she was about to turn and head back to the elevator doors, then suddenly, SLAP, Abby slapped her across her face. Again.

"I would not mind if you STOPPED DOING THAT!" She said annoyed to Abby.

"Sorry I thought you were going to go into distant mode." Abby cringed.

"I am not some self centred foolagun like Tony!" Ziva nodded at Tony who looked hurt.

"Hey! One: It's hooligan not foolagun and Two: I am not self centred."

"You just keep saying that Tony." McGee piped up.

"Anyway! We will be taking joint lead on this so remember to inform either myself, Stella or Gibbs when you find a lead." Mac nodded. "Okay."

"So the plan for the next few days are as followed. Ducky, you will be working downstairs in the morgue taking the place of Sid while he's away on vacation. Abby you will be placed with Lindsay as she has been forbid to do any fieldwork." Stella started.

"Forbid is the right choice in words." Lindsay grumbled.

"Ooohhh I can't wait. Constant banter with hormonal heavily pregnant chick. I'm not gona get any work done Gibbs." Abby bounced. Lindsay grinned at the crazy goth.

"Danny, Hawkes and Tony. You're all in the side lab. Adam and McGee I'm sorry but I'm gona have to stick you with Kendall in your usual place." Stella smiled apologetically.

"Hey!" Kendall looked to Stella hurt.

"Mac, Gibbs and I will be positioned in Mac's office. Finally, Flack, Angell and Ziva. You will all be placed in the precinct." Stella smiled. "We good?"

"Aye aye!" Abby saluted, then marched off. She soon came back. "I haven't got a fricking clue where I'm going."

Then the elevator doors opened and a small brunette walked out.

"Can I just say how good looking these people are? They give you lot a run for your money. Now, who are they and why are they in my crime lab?"

"First of all they're NCIS they're helping us with a case. Second, this is not your lab Sam, why are you here?" Don sighed.

"I my dear brother, have come to harass you and pregnant lady over yonder." Sam pointed to Lindsay. Sam looked around at the new people. "I'm Sam, his sister…….and your familiar do I know you?" Sam pointed at Ziva.

Don quickly put his hand over Sam's face and pushed her to Lindsay.

"Contain her please." Don pleaded. Lindsay smirked and grabbed Sam's arm with her right and grabbed Abby with her left.

"I'll find my handcuffs!" Lindsay yelled back over her shoulder as she turned into her lab.

"Okay. Battle stations!" Stella announced. The team split, the NCIS members following their temporary work partners.

***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***

5 HOURS LATER

Kendall eyed McGee suspiciously.

"If you have something to say just come right out with it." McGee said not looking away from his computer.

"I thought I intimidated you?" Kendall walked over to him slowly.

"You did, until I found out your personality is nearly the same as Abby. Crazy." McGee turned away from his computer for just a second then turned back.

"Don't pay any attention to her McGee she's always finding new ways to intimidate the newbies." Adam chipped in.

"I see." McGee nodded.

"What do you see, McGee?" Gibbs asked walking in. Adam and McGee just started mumbling and stuttering as Kendall joined Gibbs side.

"Well…..I…..um…uh….I…."

"They are like twins aren't they?" Kendall shook her head. Gibbs smiled.

"You three with me. Now." Gibbs walked out of the room, Kendall, Adam and McGee in tow.

***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***

An eruption of laughter echoed from inside the side lab.

"Man. You got some stories." Hawkes smiled at DiNozzo.

"NCIS sounds fun, maybe I should come work there." Danny patted Tony on the back.

"Believe me my friends NCIS is anything but fun. I have lists of bad things that have happened to be because of NCIS." Tony nodded remembering many things.

"Like what? I mean if you don't mind me asking." Danny sat in the chair next to him.

"Ho I don't mind at all. Erm, I've had the plague, I lost my best friend, I've been framed for murder a few times, I've been blow up a few times, on an undercover op I lost someone I loved and I became an agent afloat - that was not fun." Tony recited like he'd rehearsed it a million times.

"Woah man. Sorry for that." Hawkes nodded in understanding.

"You got the plague?! Now I seriously want to work there!" Danny laughed lighting the mood slightly.

"Now if we're all done playing catch up, we're having a team meeting in the break room." Stella raised her eyebrows as she practically ran out of the room.

"Is she single?" Tony questioned.

***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***

"So Abby you sleep in a coffin?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Some days, the other days I sleep on the floor in my lab for an hour." Abby smiled one of her crazy Abby smiles.

"I see. Lindsay are these really necessary?" Sam asked jingling the handcuffs she was in.

"Nope. I'm just bored and had to entertain myself somehow." Lindsay smirked.

Abby turned around to walk over to one of the computers but collided with Mac.

"Argh! Not another one of you! Gibbs was enough. How do you get in here without anyone hearing you?" Abby noticed how he was just staring at her. "Sorry sir." Abby saluted.

"Wrong hand and don't call me sir." Mac smirked.

"Sorry ma'am." Abby saluted with the right hand.

"Group meeting in the break room." Mac walked out. Lindsay quickly scuffled out after him.

"Yeay there's food in there!"

"Hey what about me?" Sam raised her hands in the air.

"Come here." Abby summoned. Sam shuffled toward her. Abby began fiddling with each cuff and in a matter of seconds Sam was home free.

"I don't even wanna know where you learned that." Sam put her arm through Abby's as they walked off to the break room.

***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***

Ziva stood in between Flack and Angell's desk. Not a word had been said to her since they had entered the precinct. Ziva knew Jess and Don had been e mailing each other about her, but she figured they didn't want to talk to her anyway.

"You really do not have to talk to each other through e mail. I have been talked about by many people and have grown used to it. It is a free country, do not stop talking on my account." Ziva said blankly playing with her knife. Don and Jess looked at each other.#

How did she know they were e mailing each other about her. Another e mail popped up in her inbox.

"Mac's sent us a message. Group meeting in the break room."

Don and Jess walked off Ziva followed shortly after.

***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***NCIS***CSI:NY***

Finally everyone was in the break room and nearly everyone had a seat. Ziva had decided to stand at the back of the room and Gibbs, Mac and Stella all stood in front of the group.

"We just want to tell everyone what we know so far, seen as we didn't tell NCIS the full story." Mac informed.

"Sam, this is confidential. You know you can't be here." Don sighed.

"It's fine. I know where I'm not wanted." Sam dramatically went to storm out of the room. When she went to walk through the door though it didn't open and she went smack bang into it and ended up on the floor. She quickly jumped back up and started shaking the door. After many failed attempts to open it, she retired and sat back down where she had left.

"I think we're locked in people." Sam said plugging her ipod in.

_I'm wondering where all my humour has gone. Seriously I'm waiting for inspiration to come but all that does is the basic plot L If anyone has any ideas they want me to put in please tell me in a review! Thank you for R&R!_

_Montana Angell xx_

_Skittles 'n' Snickers :P_


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hey people! Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed! I loves you all! So please keep it up there may actually be humour in this one. *GASP* I know. BTW I don****'****t own the song that is sung during this chapter.**

**A/N: There may be some dancing and singing in this story. Yes you read that right.**

**Disclaimer: Have you seen my name on the credits on CSI:NY and NCIS :D No I haven't either.**

**Chapter 3 - Single Ladies**

"What?" Lindsay questioned as Sam took the earphones out of her ears.

"Oh, the doors won't open. My suggestion; We grab Kendall and use her as a battering ram and if that don't work, we'll gab Abby too." Sam nodded as she planned everything out in her head.

"Hey!" Kendall and Abby said in union. Danny and Flack approached the door everyone else behind them. Flack tried to open it, but it didn't give way.

Danny took a little run up and kicked it. It still remained shut, everyone else had a shot at opening it. Sam, Abby and Kendall all ran at it together.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" They screamed like warriors. They all rebounded Abby went spiralling into Stella.

"Hey Stella! Since when did you become the floor?" Abby asked dizzily. Stella cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not on the floor."

"Oh." Abby said as she looked around. Sam and Kendall got tangled up together and went flying over the back of the break room couch.

"Sam your big ass is in my face!"

"Yeah?! Well I would move if it wasn't for your leg of lead across my jugular!" The girls untangled themselves and straightened up.

"Lindsay why don't you have a go." Sam smiled sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? This is paradise. I'm stuck in a room stocked with food. I'm a happy girl." Lindsay grinned. From the back of the room Ziva had been studying the door. It seemed the weakest part was just above handle. She walked up to it slowly, everyone's eyes locking onto her as she walked through the group of people. A simple, powerful high kick sent the door flying open.

"Crazy Israeli chick." Tony smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Nice work Ziva." Mac beamed.

"How come she could bust the door open and we couldn't?" Danny, Hawkes and Flack mused.

"Right, everyone to Mac's office. We'll continue the discussion there, and Sam, you may as well come as long as you plug that ipod in." Stella smiled. Sam jumped in the air and punched it.

"Woo! I get to sit in a room and listen to music while you lot talk about important stuff!" Sam, Kendall, Lindsay and Abby all walked down the corridor to Mac's office shortly followed by everyone else. Ziva waited till she was at the back before setting off.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her back to the break room. She stumbled into the break room, until the hand let her go. She stood facing one Jessica Angell.

"I don't want you to think any bad of me. I did not mean any harm by saying something about one of your siblings. I would like it if we could actually be friends." Jess fidgeted with her fingers and only looked Ziva in the eye every once in a while.

"After finding out what my brother - half brother - did I could not stand him myself. I would have liked to have known Kate. She seemed like a big part in everyone's life, I would have liked to have had that too. So a friend like you would be nice to have." Ziva looked to Jess and smiled.

"Oh, we better get to Mac's office. They'll be thinking that we decided to go thrown some knives instead." Jess raised her eyebrows in a sarcastic way. They both walked down the corridor and into Mac's office. Where they were met by the sound of music. They looked around and saw that everyone was staring at Sam.

"_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies….." _

Sam was singing aloud with her eyes closed. She was also dancing but still sitting down.

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up!………" _

On the last line Sam through her arms in the air and smacked Don across the face.

"Oh crap Don! Why didn't you move your ass? You knew what the last line was gonna be! You know I can't resist me a good Beyonce song." Sam stood and looked at Dons face.

"Anyway…….so are we all up to speed now? A marine was found killed with the same MO as our sniper. We are confident that the killer is Atimi Callab. A waiter at a bar on 66th street, originally from the country of…." Mac took a quick glance at Ziva before carrying on. "…..Israel."

Gibbs abruptly spun round to Ziva and approached her.

"Do you know him?."

"Yes. I have worked operations with him."

Everyone spun and looked at her.

"What? It is not like it is a big deal. I have worked with more criminals than innocent people in the world." Ziva shrugged. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, does anyone think the lab seems a bit empty?" Danny queried.

"Nope that's my stomach." Lindsay grumbled.

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled over the blaring music in her ears. Angell yanked the earphones out of her ears.

"HE SAID, DON'T YOU THINK THE LABS A BIT EMPTY!"

"Alright, alright sheesh. No need to shout." Sam pocketed the ipod.

"Hello. Hello. Is there anyone still in here?" A voice came from the intercom.

"Duck. Do you know what's going on here?" Gibbs recognised his old friends voice.

"The place was abandoned Jethro. An alarm system went off and everyone scattered. Leaving the building. I thought you would've heard it." Ducky chuckled.

"No, no we didn't Duck. We were trapped in the break room and a bit pre occupied at the time. What about you? How come you haven't left?"

"I've got suspicions Jethro. Why would an alarm be sounded for no apparent reason? I assure you, there is nothing wrong with this lab." Ducky's dark voice sounded.

"Ducky, get your ass up here, now!" Gibbs nodded.

"Already on my way."

With a click the connection was lost.

"This reminds me of that drug bust, when the gang tried to steal their drugs back." Hawkes confirmed.

"Yeah, but this time we're ready." Danny grinned naughtily. Gibbs head slapped him.

"Hey. Hey! Boss did you see that?" Danny said pointing at Gibbs.

"Don't worry about it, I've got brain damage from my daily dose of Gibbs' slaps."

"That explains a lot." Kendall grinned. Tony eyed her suspiciously with a flirty grin on his face. Ziva patted his face which drew his attention back to the current situation, and her of course.

"Okay, should we work out what's going on here?" Stella finally changed the subject. They heard a clinking sound. They turned to the source.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to stand out here like a sitting Duck? Well, there's some dramatic irony." Ducky was knocking on the glass doors.

"Just open the doors Duck." Gibbs waved his arm for him to come in.

"Well I would never have thought of that Jethro. That's why I'm pulling at these doors with all my might and they're still not opening. They're stuck Jethro." Ducky grinned sarcastically. Everyone looked round to Ziva, she sighed then stepped forward.

"No, wait I can do this." Sam pushed Ziva aside. After taking a few deep breaths she stepped forward and kicked the door. CRACK.

"Aaaahhhh! My heel. These shoes cost me more than your lots salary!!" Sam half yelled cradling her broken shoe. Ziva briskly walked forward and with one quick shot with her foot the door was swinging freely.

"Whatever." Sam stormed past her out of the room over dramatically.

"Someone's locking the doors as we enter the rooms. We'll have to sit out here, in the halls." Flack assumed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going to sit in the middle of a corridor while there's people watching and at any point could kill us." Abby quirkily said.

"Goth got a point." Adam nodded.

"I've got a plan. Why don't we try the elevators." Lindsay sighed.

"What's wrong with you? Your coming up with all the clever ideas for once." Kendall mused.

"One: I'm coming up with all the sane and obvious ideas. Two: What do you mean for once?" Lindsay advanced on Kendall, evil eyes glaring at her. Kendall backed up against a wall.

"Oh, look! Flying pies!" She pointed up in the sky Lindsay foolishly looked. Kendall made a dash for it and hid behind McGee.

"I have nothing to do with this so please don't hurt me." McGee looked at Lindsay a scared look across his face.

"You scared of me?" Lindsay questioned.

"No, erm, um, no." McGee stuttered.

"You lie McGee. Your face is like a newly published book, you can read everything even the accidental ink splodges.

"McGee's been listening to Pokerface by Lady GaGa." Hawkes and Danny mused.

"P, p, p, Pokerface. P, p, Pokerface…….." Stella sang quietly. Danny slowly began to join in until Kendall started to rock out.

"Are your team always like this?" Gibbs asked Mac. Mac nodded and furrowed his brow.

"Are yours?" Mac asked back.

"More than you would think. I need coffee." Gibbs sighed.

"People can we please shut up!!" Abby shouted. "You sound like drowning cats that are being tortured by the lights of the watery hell."

"Sorry." Kendall said mockingly.

"Oh, it'll be okay……when my ears stop bleeding." Abby mockingly teased back.

_So there's chapter 3 I know I suck really bad right now I just have to sort out what's going to happen then we'll have lots of fun, pairings, humour and complete ridiculous irrelevance! I love you all and please review and tell me how bad/good it was! _

_Montana Angell xx _


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Oh dear my updating speed has decreased. Not good. I have a perfectly good explanation for why I may not update as fast as previously; GCSE****'****s. Got it? I****'****m only in year 10! I****'****m supposed to have another year till G flippin****'**** CSE****'****s! I hate school. In this chapter I mean no harm to anyone that is blonde it is just a figure of speech. Anyway****…****.**

**Disclaimer: I reckon that if I owned CSI:NY or NCIS I wouldn't actually be writing on here, I would be talking to the actresses and actors of those shows. You get me? **

**Chapter 4 - We'll Just Do Things My Way!**

The two groups had taken up camp in the break room. They had broken back in and reckoned, if they had Ziva, they'd be able to get back out.

"I want food." Lindsay mumbled.

"I want to go for a run." Ziva sighed.

"I want to sleep." Kendall yawned.

"I want to listen to some decent music." Abby grumbled.

"I want out." Stella growled.

"I want you all to get a grip." Sam said quirkily, in a sarcastic way.

"Isn't it weird how women get so crazy in times like this….." Danny began, Don couldn't have slapped his hand over Danny's mouth faster if he tried. As soon as Don made eye contact with all the women he felt very uneasy.

"Danny, your forgetting your beautiful wife is much stronger than you right now, and is looking at you, firing daggers." Flack whispered into his ear. Danny nodded, Don unclasped his hand.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise, everyone jumped.

"Holy lemon cakes!" Adam added, everyone gave him a strange look then looked to Mac who had now picked up his phone.

"Why didn't we try using our phones?" Hawkes looked at everyone.

"Because….because…..um, I got nothing." Kendall spoke warily. Mac flipped his phone shut and faced the ret of the teams.

"That was Jarvis. Says it's just a false alarm. But they won't be able to unlock the doors for another three hours at least." Mac sighed.

"Seriously? That's it?!" Ducky pondered.

"Uh hu. Looks like it." Mac nodded.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Gibbs addressed Mac and Stella but was answered by one of the others.

"We could play a game."

"Abby." Gibbs warned.

"It's not harmful." Abby looked to the others evilly. "I promise."

"Whatcha got?" Angell grinned. The goth grinned back.

"It's a game called 'Things you could see yourself or others around you never doing'." Abby smiled.

"Oh Abby." Ziva rubbed her forehead. "Not again."

"Oh yes Ziva. Oh yes."

"I'm in." Angell and Flack agreed. Slowly everyone else agreed even Mac and Gibbs not in so many words though.

"Okay so does everyone get the rules? You tell the group what you could see yourself or others around you not doing. It's in the title really." Abby looked round the group and received nods in return. "Okay, Alphabetical order, first names please."

Abby looked at everyone then jumped.

"Oh that's me, blonde."

"About as far as you get from blonde if you ask me." McGee mumbled. Abby thought for a second then smiled.

"I couldn't imagine opposites. Me being, um, normal; clothes, music etcetera. Tony being like McGee, McGee being like Tony. Ducky being, well, quiet. Gibbs being nice to the rest of the team and mean to me and announcing himself as he walks into every room. Ziva; being an emotional wreck and completely incapable of shooting a gun, throwing a knife or tackling a suspect to the ground." Abby finished taking a breath. The NCIS team smiled, the CSI:NY team just nodded hardly understanding what she said. She was talking like 1000mph anyway. "NEXT!"

Adam raised his hand.

"That's, um, me. Okay, um, I couldn't imagine getting a really big trampoline and putting it in the middle of the lab! That would be so uncontrollably awesome!" Mac looked at him.

"Don't even think about it. Next." He shook his head.

"Me!" Tony announced. The CSI team looked at him. "My name is Anthony." The CSI team nodded in understanding.

"I couldn't imagine, watching the Hannah Montana Movie." Everyone eyed him awkwardly.

"You have already seen it haven't you?" Ziva sighed.

"Most of it. It's brilliant when she…." Tony stopped himself and banged his head against the wall. "Never again David, am I telling you anything."

"Me next." Danny smiled. "I could never imagine, never getting married to Lindsay. My life wouldn't have been complete with out her."

"Ah shut your pie hole. Mmm pie, I really want some pie." Lindsay patted Danny's face.

"W have two Donald's so I'm assuming that last name is being counted here too. So that means I'm next." Don grinned. Pleased at what he'd just worked out.

"Get over yourself." Jess punched his chest.

"I could never imagine life without the love of my life….." Jess looked to Don out of the corner of her eye, was he announcing their relationship? "….My badge."

"You lying little cow." Jess nearly stood up, she realised what she had said then put her head on Don's shoulder.

"Oh crap." She whispered. Desperate to get off the subject she shouted. "Next!"

"Erm, that is me. I couldn't imagine my life without Abigail. If so who would look after my mother when she walked astray in our lab. That reminds me of a time back a year or two. Yes, I had to pick up mother from the nursing home early….."

"We've heard it before, Duck." Gibbs smiled amusingly. Ducky nodded.

"Who's next?" Sam asked. Nobody answered.

"Jess! You dumb ass!" Lindsay poked her shoulder, rather painfully.

"Hey, hey! Stop the poking, excuse me if I went into total day dream mode." Jess defended herself.

"I think you mean Don dream mode." Sam grinned. Jess grabbed a book from behind her and lobbed it at her Sam swerved to her right.

"Ha! You mis…" Sam couldn't get the last part out as another book pounded into her stomach. "Ah, you doughnut." Sam cradled her stomach.

"Anyway, I couldn't imagine having to go back to childhood. That would be one of my worst nightmares. Getting bullied by brothers, shouted at by my father and running away from my mother as she threatened me with a frying pan." Jess nodded to herself and smiled mischievously. "That was an eventful day, my brothers still haven't found out who locked them in that supply closet at school."

"I wouldn't have like to have you as my child." Danny furrowed his brown as she settled next to Lindsay.

"I wouldn't liked to have had you as my father." Jess retaliated.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh." The room echoed.

"Just saying." Jess shrugged.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Stella smiled at the mention of his full name.

"You didn't have to say my full name Stel. I wouldn't have liked to keep the team I had previous to getting my normal team back."

"I heard about that." Mac and Stella nodded to each other.

"You point?" Kendall queried looking to Mac and Stella.

"Just saying that we heard about it." Stella talked in a dumb tone.

"Can I go already? I couldn't imagine being pregnant again." She looked to Danny. "Sorry Danno but one's all your getting." The room erupted in laughter.

"Me? Um, I couldn't see losing my team and getting granted a new one. I would fire myself." Mac nodded to himself.

"This is a hard question for me. That is because I can imagine everything happening. But, the one thing I can't see is me ever raising enough money to buy a new pair of HEELS!" Sam rocked back and forth looking a bit like a psycho. Jess and McGee Shared weird glances, while Tony and Kendall smiled.

"I can't imagine still being in the morgue I love the work up here more." Sheldon smiled. "I also get a gun."

"Okay, okay. My turn. I couldn't imagine……A group of mini me's. You know a mini Stella, mini Mac, Mini Gibbs etc. Haha we could call them CSI:NY DIT. Detectives. In. Training. That would be so cool." Stella mused to herself looking up to the ceiling. Everyone looked to McGee.

"Oh, okay. I couldn't imagine it is Abby wasn't goth. It just wouldn't be right…."

"Yeah, career girl Barbie." Tony grinned.

"Pack it up DiNozzo." Ziva swatted him with her hand.

"It's pack it in, Ziva." Abby chipped in.

"Noted. I could not imagine if I had to stay in Israel. That would have been complete torture." Ziva said.

"Are we done now?" Adam questioned.

"Hey! No! Not fair! Where'd my go, go?" Kendall threw her hands up in the air.

"Christ, try not to swipe someone's nose off, you go next." Sam fell backwards slightly.

"Okay, I couldn't imagine everyone breaking out in song and dance. Does no one else think that would be so frickin' fun?" Kendall nodded to the crowd, after all eyebrows were raised toward her she stood up and stated pacing.

"Anyway what are we gona do now?" McGee asked.

"Well we could….." Stella stared. But was cut off by Kendall.

"I'm the boss, no questions, no arguments, we'll just do things MY WAY!" The whole team looked at her.

"What?!"

_Did anyone else hate the season 5 finale, but just to say Jessica Angell will be written into all, if not most of my stories. She's a great character. Anyway please review and thank you to all of you who reviewed and favourited, alerted etc! I just got one more thing to say. SNICKERS. You know who you are….._

_Montana Angell xx_


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Okay, thank you to all who have reviewed! You are all very good people. I****'****m in a terribly sarcastic mood so don****'****t stab we with a bottle if this chapter is completely insane.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did may that innocent bystander be hit by a truck *SMASH* bugger. I really don't own, really!**

**A/N: In an earlier fic of mine, there was a girl called Brooke. She found out she was Angell's sister and Angell know's they're sisters, they see each other regularly now. You don't really need to read that fic to understand it. Just understand that they're sisters, Brooke is now sixteen. Brooke should be appearing in this fic!**

**Chapter 5 - Polka Dot It!**

By now 4 hours had passed. Jarvis said the doors would be open in 3 hours. Everyone was fed up. They had separated, thinking there was no threat. But they didn't know that there was in fact an extra person in the lab.

"Hey Kendall, you got any ipod speakers?" Sam yanked Kendall's ponytail getting her attention.

"Do you mind?! My hair is actually attached to my head you know?" Kendall attempted to put her hair back like it was before Sam basically ripped it out of her scalp.

"Ipod speakers?" Sam shook her head around in an enquiring way. Kendall tilted her head to her right.

"Use your eyes, it's the ipod speaker thingy over there."

Sam walked over to the speakers. "Well it's not my fault everything in here looks exactly the same, technological with loads of wires."

"It's not my fault your as dumb as your brother." Kendall grinned.

"I HEARD THAT!" A yell came from a few rooms away, a voice that was clearly Flack's.

"GOOD!" Kendall yelled back. Sam but her ipod in the machine and put on a play list.

"This isn't gona include any of your crappy dance music is it?" Kendall cringed. Sam titled her head as if to say _'__Me? How could you accuse me of that?__'_

A song started it took Kendall a while to recognise it. "Really Sam? You child. This song is by Demi Lovato."

"Who cares, my friends daughter likes it and so do I!" Sam started jigging around the room to Demi Lovato's La La Land.

"I am confident, but I still have my moments, baby that's just me…." Kendall began to sing.

"YOU DO LIKE IT!" Sam waggled a finger at Kendall while she continued to bound around the room.

"So what if I do. It's catchy." Kendall started to spin and dance too. The song got to the chorus and both girls began to scream their heads off.

"_Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal'_

'Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine!!!!!"

"Is someone being tortured, 'cause I swear I can hear two cats being attacked by chainsaws!" Adam walked in with McGee and Abby.

"Get that music off!" Abby squealed, knowing that, that isn't her type of music. Luckily for her the song just finished.

"Thank all that is good in the world of decent music." Abby dropped her hands from her ears.

"That was decent music, Abigail." Sam put on a posh voice and giggled. "And just for the record this is a play list there's more songs to come." Just as she said that another song started.

"_Boom. Boom. Boom….."_

"Black eyed peas! Woo." Adam joined in the dancing. Abby glared at Adam, he'd gone to the dark side now.

"What the hell's going on?" Danny and Flack nearly yelled at Abby to be heard over the music.

"_Boom. Boom. Boom……"_

"Everyone's gone insane!" Abby yelled back. Danny started to sway, sort of, to the music.

"I kinda like this song." Danny started dancing crazily with Kendall.

"Don't you dare Donald Flack! I swear to god…." Abby tried to stop Don but he was already joining in. "McGee if you even think of joining in this……"

"I think I might join in with this." Tony out of nowhere ran into the room and started dancing. Shortly followed by Hawkes.

"What can it hurt Abby." McGee jumped into the absurd atmosphere just as the song finished.

"Stop this craziness right now!" Abby demanded stomping her foot.

"Too late. Sorry, can't hear you!" Kendall cupped her ear when the next song Flo Rider - Sugar (Feat Wynter) came on.

"_Da double dee double di, d double dee double di……" _Everyone started to dance again. Ducky wandered in and began to tap his feet to the music.

"DUCKY! You seriously do not want to join in this menacing behaviour do you?!" Just as Abby yelled that Sam and Kendall roped her and grabbed her hands spinning her around.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to join in anyway." Abby mused. In all of the confusion Gibbs, Mac and Lindsay had dawdled into the room. Lindsay grinned and started to sing quietly to herself. Mac and Gibbs looked to each other smiling slightly.

"Oh, are we havin' a P.A.R.T.Y?" Stella shimmied into the room grabbing Mac and dancing with him, rather crazily. Everyone breathed heavily after the song finished.

"What's next?" Kendall asked eagerly.

Sam thought to herself before replying. "I think it's Hoedown Throw down - Miley Cyrus."

"Oh no. I can't do that dance." Everyone chimed. The song started, everyone just fumbled and sort of swayed to the music, fearing the chorus. Suddenly it began.

"Pop it, lock it, polka dot it.

Countryfy it, hip hop it.

Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side.

Jump to the left, stick it, glide." Jessica Angell sang as she preformed the routine perfectly.

Eventually, Kendall and Sam caught on and joined in. Tony and Danny shortly behind. The others couldn't catch on. Laughter erupted from the room as they continued to dance.

CSI:NY&NCIS

Meanwhile, Ziva played with her knife while wandering around the lab aimlessly, just checking out her surroundings. She could sense something was wrong. Not just the fact that they were locked in or the fact that the doors hadn't opened yet, but the fact that, she just didn't feel right.

CSI:NY&NCIS

Brooke looked up at the big building containing the CSI building and the precinct where Jess worked. Everyone was standing outside waiting to re enter. She walked up to someone she recognised. Nathan, a lab tech was walking around with his hands in his pockets.

"Nathan what's goin' on?" Brooke punched his arm lightly.

"Oh hey Brooke. An alarm went off and now we're all just waiting to go back in. Nothing harmful, just a false alarm. Jess got locked in with the rest, Stella, Mac and all." Nathan smiled.

"Oh, alright see ya later." Brooke waved as she jogged off, poison skateboard in hand and wearing the clothes and shoes the CSI's had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She turned to see that no one was watching her then sneaked off to the vent that she normally climbed in. After closing the vent behind her she set the skateboard on the floor of the vent and rolled herself along till she knew she was at the precinct. Second left then turn right twice. Off by heart.

She jumped out from the vent five foot high and landed firmly, she smiled to herself.

"And she sticks the landing." She rolled the skateboard on the floor and placed both feet on the board slowly gliding through the precinct to the elevator. She hit the button that went up to the CSI's floor. The doors closed with a…'DING'.

For kicks, Brooke pressed the button to stop at the floor below the CSI station. She always loved to mess with the elevator. The doors opened, she poked her head round the side and smiled. The doors began to close, but then she saw something. No it was a someone. With a gun. He had his back to her and he was definitely setting up for something big.

She quickly ducked back into the elevator and willed for the doors to close faster. She let out a sigh of relief as they shut. The elevator stopped at the CSI's floor. She stepped out.

Suddenly a hand found it's way around her neck and she was pinned against a wall.

"Help." She breathed.

_Annnnnnnnd….I think we'll stop it there for today huh? Did anyone else hate the season 6 NCIS finale? Ziva did NOT, I repeat NOT, I will not say this again NOT, did you hear me NOT betray NCIS!! She is not like that! But the very end was the worst when she was being tortured and then it left us on a cliff hanger. How could it do that?! Anyway, please review my little awesomeites! You know you love me like I love you._

_Montana Angell xx_


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Mwahahahaha. About 50% or the reviews I got said ****'****I hate you****'**** LOL I gotta love you all, your just amazing! Anyway here you go 6****th**** chapter****…****.**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own, however, I do own a stupid gum shield from the dentist which I have to wear for 30 minutes everyday. Not impressed.**

**Chapter 6 - Brookesydoodle**

"_Help.__"__ She breathed._

"Who are you?" They asked each other. Brooke looked at her attacker, a woman, late twenties - early thirties. Curly brown hair.

"Ziva David, NCIS. Now who are you and why are you here?!" Ziva shout whispered, trying not to alert the others.

"Okay, okay. My name's Brooke Angell. Jessica Angell's sister, please let me go. I didn't know NCIS was coming to the CSI lab today." Brooke spoke quietly. Ziva wondered for second but released Brooke.

"I am sorry, Brooke. I did not know detective Angell had a sister." Brooke smiled at Ziva's politeness.

"Please call detective Angell, Jess. She hates it when her friends are formal with her." Brooke kicked her skateboard into her hand.

"How do you know I am her friend?" Ziva questioned. Brooke chuckled slightly.

"Oh please, I know a friend when I see one. Your no enemy." Ziva smiled sweetly at the girl, it was obvious she was Jess's sister. Brooke put the board on the ground and began to ride it stopping a few metres in front of Ziva.

"I take it they're in Kendall's office." Brooke stated more than asked.

"How did you know that?" Ziva asked a confused look on her face.

"Ha! Loud music, tragic singing I bet as soon as I get there, they'll all be dancing. Are you coming?" Brooke asked. Ziva nodded and followed Brooke as she effortlessly pushed off with the board power sliding round corners, and randomly doing ollies.

"Come on!" Brooke smiled to Ziva who was trailing behind. Ziva shook her head but caught up eventually.

They were standing outside Kendall's lab, out of sight.

"Okay, we need to plan this big entrance." Brooke grinned. "Can you board?" She looked to Ziva.

"I am from Mossad. I had to learn how to ride or drive any sort of vehicle, including a skateboard." Ziva nodded.

"Ooohhh, Mossad eh? Cool. So you ride in on my skateboard and sit down casually, I'll like cartwheel or flip in or something to the song that comes on next." Brooke had an evil smile strewn across her face.

Ziva sighed. "Okay."

"Right wait for the next song. Then go okay?" Brooke passed her board to Ziva.

The song finished then the girls waited for then next one to begin. Brooke smiled as she recognised the song, Lesley Roy - Psycho Bitch.

"I take it Sam's here. This is SO her ipod play list, okay go." Brooke patted Ziva's arm as the words were beginning to be sung.

CSI:NY&NCIS

"I am getting so exhausted." McGee whined.

"Your getting exhausted? I'm getting tired just watching you." Lindsay sighed.

"One more song McDancer." Tony smiled. McGee panted but nodded anyway. The next song began to play Lesley Roy - Psycho Bitch.

"Hey, some actual decent music!" Abby acknowledged. They all began to dance and sing when they heard a rolling noise.

Ziva pushed hard off the ground then turned into the room, dodging as many people as she could. She went into a manual as she descended on a chair, she switched the board round so she was in a nose manual before jumping off the board and collapsing into the chair smiling and holding the board.

Everyone, except NCIS immediately recognised that board, then, all attention was on Ziva.

CSI:NY&NCIS

After all attention was on Ziva, Brooke tip toed into the room. She had to decide what she was going to do quick. Then she spotted it, her electric guitar next to Mac's base.

At the club after Mac had finished he and Brooke went down and played music to a live audience sometimes. She enjoyed spending time with Mac, but she also enjoyed how she saw Stella there every night. After a while she had figured it out, they had a thing for each other. She made it her personal mission to get them together before she was 20. She was giving herself plenty of time.

After plugging the amplification device, she tuned and waited for the chorus before switching on the amplifier and playing the chords that were in tune with the song. She laughed at their reaction. Kendall nearly jumped into Adam's arms, Sam would've fallen over if it wasn't for Ziva steadying her as she got up.

"BROOKE! Turn that damn thing off!" Jess shouted pointing at the guitar. Ziva chuckled at Brooke, Brooke giggled back as she put her equipment away. Sam turned off the ipod speakers.

"What's up sis?" Brooke caught the board that Ziva chucked at her.

"What's up? What do you mean what's up?! I'm pretty damn well sure you know what's up!!" Angell waggled her finger at Brooke, who just continued to smile.

"Sorry, I don't understand." Brooke acted dumb. Jess gave Brooke evils before continuing.

"You are an annoying child. Why aren't you at home?" Jess messed with Brooke's hair messing it up.

"Hey! Leave off. You actually expect me to sit at home and continue to look through cupboards that you don't know that I know about?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows. Jess swiped for Brooke but she dodged away. "You missed Angell." Brooke mused.

"Did you find her?" Jess looked to Ziva. Ziva nodded. "I'm sorry you had to put up with it, she can be psychotic most of the time."

"Me and Ziva had fun didn't we?" Brooke nodded to Ziva. Ziva just laughed.

"Anyway, enough with the banter. I want my hug!" Stella squealed arms outstretched.

"Promise not to stop my respiratory system?" Brooke asked as she walked into Stella's arms. Stella squeezed so tightly, Brooke flapped her arms around.

"Can't. Breathe. Little. Help. Here." Brooke gasped.

"Okay, Stel calm down." Mac grabbed Stella and pulled her back. Brooke walked up to Sam and looked into her eyes suspiciously. Sam raised her left hand as did Brooke, then they began their special handshake. After spinning and incredulously fast hand clapping they laughed. As Brooke walked toward Lindsay she hip bounced Kendall out of her way.

"Heyyyyy!!!!" Kendall yelled as she spiralled into Adam. "Why hello there." Adam smiled awkwardly.

"Is it safe to approach? Or are we on a killing spree today?" Brooke kissed Lindsay's cheek.

"I loves ya Brookesydoodle. I will take the anger out on Don and Danny, not you. Although Stella and Jess do get attacked occasionally too." Lindsay smiled.

"What do you mean occasionally, yesterday you……" Jess began, but Stella clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Let it go Angell. Just let it go." Stella relaxed her hand.

"So how's my body guards?" Brooke looked to Adam, Mac, Danny ad Don.

"More like how's Damien?" Don crossed his arms and advanced on her.

"Oh Damien. He's fine, going out with Chloe now, thanks to you muppets! You don't just walk up to one of my boyfriends and say 'If you hurt her I'll shoot you' they were exactly your words, you very annoying men!" Brooke scowled.

"Well as long as we've done our job." Danny smiled.

"Not well enough." Brooke smirked as she walked back to Jess.

"What was that?" Mac asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Brooke grabbed Jess's hand and smiled to her.

"Who are these gorgeous people. No wait I know, NCIS! Ziva told me, and also the hats on the table over there give it away a little bit. I know Ziva, and I know Gibbs, he's the hunky heart throb right?" Brooke put on a sarcastic voice. Gibbs smiled at her.

"Yep, that's him. Okay, I'm going to guess all of your names, Jess has talked about you a few times and I think I can remember all the names. Donald Mallard, Ducky." Brooke spun around to look behind her, Ducky smiled at her.

"Hole in one! Okay next, hhhmmm Timothy McGee, the probie of the crew am I right or am I right?"

"Hey." McGee waved at her.

"Yes! Okay, now this one's simple. Abigail Sciuto, Abby. Ooohhh I like your boots."

"Thank you!" Abby giggled.

"That leaves none other than…..oh where is he?" Tony was indeed standing right in front of her she was pretending to not be able to see him. "Oh I thought I would be able to see him because of his incredibly huge head." Brooke looked to Tony finally.

"Whatever." Tony pretended to be hurt.

"I'm Brooke Angell, her sister. Call me Brooke, well what else would you call me anyway?" Brooke played with Jess's bracelet.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. There's this guy downstairs with a couple of big guns. I think I saw an AK47 in there with a couple of 9 mils. There could also be the possibility of a Bravo 51 in there but I'm not sure. Anyway, I think he plans on blowing ya'lls brains out."

_Hehe. I just couldn't resist ending it there. It's not really a cliff hanger right? So you can't hate me :P Anyway please review I wrote this really quickly because I loved all the feedback I was getting. Even if your anonymous I'd love to hear what you thought! Loves you all!_

_Montana Angell xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Update rate: Crappy as hell!**

**Feeling Guilty? Immensely, sorry. **

**Excuse: Science GCSE revision, as much as I love you guys my GCSE's do have to come first. I wish it was totally the other way around. **

**OKAY! So I've done Biology and Chemistry, just Physics to go…..phew! I promise after that I will make it up to you but bear with me for now please, just 'cause I suck majorly does not mean you should stop reading my story :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Would a person who owned CSI:NY or NCIS just stop writing? No. Obviously I don't own it then.**

**Chapter 7 - Tic Tac Couch**

"Yeah, you kinda missed that part out when you came in." Hawkes immerged from behind the group.

"Sorry, I didn't know that he was gona try and kill you all." Brooke pouted.

"Usually when guys do that, they mean business Brooke." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so crazy, weirdo, planning to kill us all is down stairs. What do we do?" Adam asked acting kinda like a superhero putting his hands on his hips, and speaking very macho.

"Put the act down man." Danny rested a hand on his shoulder. Adam shrivelled back into his natural form.

"What is she doing?" Angell pointer at Sam, she was sleeping on the break room couch. Everyone made a semi circle around the couch Angell stood at the front.

"I mean seriously?!" Angell put her hands out as if to say '_what the hell?'_

"I know, sleeping at a time like this." Stella shook her head.

"No, it's not that…..have you seen the size of that couch? I mean it's tine, it's like, the Tic Tac of all couches! How does she twist her body into that shape?"

"Jess, I'd like to help you out. Now, can you remember which way you came in?" Brooke patted her sisters hand.

"I have the authority to slap you girl." Angell said in a low intimidating voice, smirking.

"Okay, so does anyone wanna get outta here alive?" Abby asked casually.

"I wouldn't mind doing so." McGee added.

"I am the man that will get you out of here." Tony stood powerfully.

"Then I must be thy lady." Brooke sighed. Her facial expression quickly changed to surprise, then without any warning she slapped herself around the face.

"Brooke, don't do that sweetie." Jess brushed the side of Brookes face where a red print began to form.

"Shakespeare. Midsummer Night's Dream! I forgot, darn it girl. I've got three days. I'm still good. Phew." Brooke panicked but calmed down to the end of her sentence.

"Okay, so, huh?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I'm damned Titania in the play A Midsummer's Night Dream. I've totally forgotten to memorise some of the lines."

"Well if you follow us maybe we can get outta here so you can learn 'em." Abby grabbed her hand as everyone filed out of the room.

As everyone quietly ran down the corridor, Brooke drifted ahead on her skateboard.

"Okay, so we're to big of a group. We need to split up. Two groups or four Gibbs?" Mac asked with a hushed voice.

"Four groups would be much better. Okay listen up, four teams; G, M, S and Z. Gibbs, Mac, Stella and Ziva." Gibbs told the group who were leaning in to hear him.

"Gibbs, why am I leading a team?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, you could kill this guy from miles away."

"I take your point." Ziva nodded.

"Okay, team G. Ducky, Abby and Don." Gibbs quickly said. Don nodded and drew his gun. "Team G will try to find a way out. Team M try to crack the code so we can open all the doors. Team S will be Keeping a lookout on this floor. Team Z check out the building, as much or as little as you can. Team G will separate now, the rest of you stay and pick groups. To communicate use cell phones." Gibbs nodded at everyone, everyone returned the nod. Gibbs gave the sign with his hand and Team G moved out. Soon they were out of sight.

"Okay, Team M, McGee, Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes. I presume one group is going to have one more person. I'll take Hawkes in case Lindsay has problems. You heard Gibbs we're going to disable the locks, use cell phones to communicate. Ok." Everyone nodded. "Go."

"Team S. Sam, Tony and Adam. Down the hall on lookout, cell phones at the ready?" Everyone looked at each other then followed Stella's signal to move out.

Ziva looked at her team. Pretty good she had a Angell a good shooter and would put up a helluva fight. Kendall, the pretty blonde but Ziva could tell, from her eyes, that she wouldn't let anything happen to anyone. She also had little Brooke, Ziva didn't know what Brooke could do but she knew she had to protect them.

Brooke had just realised the seriousness of the situation and pressed herself into Jess' side.

"I don't want to get shot again." She whispered.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Jess stroked Brookes hair.

"You have been shot?" Ziva asked in a rather concerned voice.

"Yeah, while ago." Ziva smiled, her team was basically the best she could get; four tough people.

"Okay, we need to case the building. Seen as we are here we will sweep this floor first before moving down." Jess nodded, Kendall and Brooke looked scared but that was understandable. They had never been out in the field like Jess or Ziva before.

"Brooke, sweetie. I'm talking to you like you're a five year old for reason so listen to me ok?" Brooke looked into Jess' eyes an annoyed look on her face. "Okay, stay behind me and Ziva at all times and keep hold of Kendall, she tends to wander off and get lost. In her own crime lab."

Kendall held up a defensive finger.

"That was one time Angell, one damn time!" Kendall shout whispered.

"Ladies, lets move." Brooke pushed them both forward. Jess and Ziva took the lead as Brooke took Kendall's hand. Kendall and Brooke followed the two.

Abby turned as she ran off she would be keeping her phone close, just incase McGee might want to call. God, she really hoped he would call soon. As McGee ran after Mac he hoped Abby kept her cell phone close to her, he was sure he'd be ringing it soon to check up on her.

Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand as he drew his gun with his other. They smiled a crazy smile and ran off around a corner with the others. This was just another adventure that they would take together, one of the many still to come.

Mac turned to see Stella one last time before he headed, he had never been the same since he'd met her. His life so much brighter and happier, especially after Claire died. Stella was the only life still left in his life. This would not be the last time he saw her. Stella watched as Mac rounded the corner hopefully this wasn't going to be the last time she saw him. She knew he felt for her and she knew her feelings for him too.

Tony didn't look back to Ziva, he knew he should have and he knew she wanted him to but if he did, he might not have left. She would have driven him back there with her beauty and her crazy personality. Ofcourse, it was all about the mission for the team, for Tony, it was all about Ziva. She willed for him to look back, but he didn't it may have been for the better anyways. If he did Ziva would have gone with him or he might have come back to her. Her eyes quickly darted to the ground trying to remember it was all about the mission, but it wasn't not for her.

Kendall grinned at Adam as he looked back then stumbled over his own feet. Ofcourse he was cute when he did that, and she would see that cuteness later when she saw him again. That was the only thing she could think of that would keep her sane for the next few hours. Adam stumbled but stayed stood as he locked eyes with Kendall. He'd booked a table at a bar for the two of them for tomorrow night. That reservation would remain. He knew it would.

Don rounded the corner too quickly to look back he knew she was looking at him but what could he do he couldn't go back now. One last goodbye would've been nice, but obviously nobody took that into consideration anymore. When he thought about it though, it wouldn't have been one last goodbye, they would say goodbye tomorrow when he dropped her off at her apartment. He would definitely make sure of it. Jess sighed as she began to run off next Ziva. Don never had time to look back one last smile, or a reassuring smile would've been helpful but all she could do no was imagine it, oh well, that would do for now. A permanent image of Don Flack in her mind. Heaven.

_Hmmmm so I'll leave it there. Might as well seen as I'm the crappiest writer out there right? Don't tell me any different 'cause I know I am ok?! QUICK TV RANT: Hollyoaks….Claire. Is. Back!! OMG She's an evil Bitch trying to kill everyone. But she's hilariously cool._

**Saying of the moment: A good friend helps you hide the body, a better friend watches CSI with you to work out how to not get caught!**

_Review if ya want…….please J_

_Montana Angell xx_


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Don't hurt me I swear I didn't plan to be taken over by a dreadfully annoying illness and heap loads of coursework. That is my excuse I'm very sorry I haven't updated over these next 3 weeks your going to have to bear with me I'll try and update every week or quicker if I can but you have been warned. School isn't all it's cracked up to be :P**

**Disclaimer: *nods enthusiastically* I've done it! *holds up piece of paper* I'm on my way to owning CSI:NY and NCIS! Listen; We the writers and producers of CSI:NY and NCIS would like you to STOP TRYING TO INFILTRATE OUR SET AND STEAL OUR CAST MEMBERS! Thank you for your time. P.S We want Eddie Cahill back please.**

Chapter 8 - My Mechanic…..

"I'm bored." Abby sighed looking over her shoulder as Gibbs and Don tried to open a ventilation shaft. Ducky and her had to keep watch.

"You're in New York. How is that even possible?" Ducky pondered. Abby looked at him then sighed again.

"I'm bored."

"This isn't going to work Gibbs. What are we gona do? We have nothing that can fit into that slot." Don hit the grill with his hand frustrated, he just wanted this to be over.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down Donald." Abby smiled, wiggling her foot around in her shoe. "If at first you don't succeed……"

"I know, try, try, try again." Don huffed, interrupting Abby. Abby tilted her head to the side slightly while pulling her boot off.

"Actually I was gona say if at first you don't succeed, then skydiving isn't for you. But what the hay." Abby chucked her boot at Gibbs who caught it and looked at her quizzically.

"Abby?"

"Use it Gibbs. To open the vent. Am I the only one with a working frontal lobe today?" Abby shook her head looking at Ducky who chuckled slightly.

BANG

"You see shoes do save your life." Abby grinned putting her boot back on. "Stella will be glad to hear that."

"Okay, so I can only see Abby or Flack going through that…" Gibbs started.

"And since there's no way in hell you putting me in there…of you go detective Flack Junior." Abby saluted. Don nodded at Gibbs for the okay. Gibbs patted Don's shoulder. The detective scrambled into the vent, luckily it was big enough for him to just about crawl.

"okay, Flack keep in contact through cell phones. We'll wait here till we get news from you okay?" Gibbs called quietly.

"Cool." Don partly whispered back.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

Mac hurried along the corridor all the lights had just been knocked off he so desperately hoped that it was one of the other groups trying to confuse the perpetrator. He could hear heavy breathing behind him. He didn't blame them. They'd been running for at least 15 minutes. They'd tried all the door panels so far and none of them shifted even an inch. Finally they realised they'd have to go to the overall control panel to open all of the doors.

"You do realise that if we open all of the doors that there's an even bigger chance that he'll get up to our floor right?" McGee asked catching up to Mac. Mac nodded.

"I had thought of that McGee, but I know we have at least two armed agents with each group. We should be fine."

"Mac we're gona have to slow down. Lindsay isn't gona be able to take much more of this." Hawkes shout whispered ahead. Both he and Danny had a hand round Lindsay's waist or arm.

"Don't be stupid Hawkes. Have you ever noticed? Anybody going slower than you is an idiot, and anyone going faster than you is a maniac." Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pregnancy hormones." Danny shook his head. Lindsay smirked.

"McGee sharp left turn and your there." McGee pointed to a door, McGee made a quick dash for it and had already sat on a chair and started to type encrypted codes into the computer before Lindsay had even sat down.

"Do you know how badly I want to put superglue on his keyboard?" Lindsay whispered to Danny. Danny grinned and kissed Lindsay's forehead.

"It's been done." McGee talked to them while de-crypting codes. "Mac it's gona take at least ten to fifteen minutes to do this."

"Okay do it, I've got a feeling we'll have that much time." Mac nodded to him before drawing his cell phone and dialling Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered.

"Hey. How are you doin'?"

"We've sent Don down a ventilation shaft, we're just waiting for him to immerge now. You?"

"We're at the control pad. McGee says it'll take ten, fifteen minutes." Mac sighed.

"Put it on speaker Mac." Gibbs said in a sly voice. Mac complied.

"McGee!" Gibbs said in his usual Gibbs voice. McGee basically jolted out of his seat.

"Yeah boss?" He shakily asked.

"You got ten max."

"But…." McGee could feel the Gibbs stare coming through the phone. "I'm on it." McGee quickly sat back down and started typing again.

"Argh there's too much coming my way here." McGee struggled.

"Usually when everything is coming your way, your in the wrong lane." Hawkes nodded.

"Thanks Gibbs." Mac smiled before closing his phone.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

"_What would my mama do, uh oh uh oh. If she knew about me and you, uh oh uh oh. What would my daddy say, uh oh uh oh. If he saw me hurt this way, uh oh uh oh……." _Sam sung while jiggling her head about and flinging her hands around in a circular motion.

Tony and Stella rounded the corner with their guns drawn as Adam and Sam followed, Sam a bit louder than Adam.

"I don't know how Don lives with you." Stella said over her shoulder.

"He doesn't, he lives a few blocks over." Sam flashed her a smile before doing a spin. "Anyway we're on look out duty aren't we? Shouldn't me and hamster have a gun as well?"

Stella chucked a pen at her.

"A pen?" Sam held it in front of her face, expecting it to fire flares out of it or something spectacular like that.

"Yeah. The pen is mightier than the gun, and considerably easier to write with." Stella rounded another corner holding the gun up high before putting it down and advancing down the next corridor.

"Oh Bonasera you have such a humorous tone." Sam sarcastically at Stella's back.

"Don't mock me." Stella sped up a little.

"Hamster?" Tony asked over his shoulder. Adam looked down at his shoes as he ran.

"She started it."

"I tend to call him hamster. Have you ever noticed that his hair looks really scruffy but is always really, really soft?" Sam stroked Adams hair. Adam moved away slightly.

"Sam you scare me." Adam mused.

"Oh the beauties of being weird." Sam smiled. "Okay I've had it, what the hell are we doin' Tony?"

"We are sweeping the perimeter, to make sure we don't get shot Sam." Tony grinned wildly over his shoulder.

"Oh. I see. Well it's boring."

"You and Abby are really similar. I got a call from Gibbs a while ago and all Abby said was that she was bored." Stella looked around a corner before continuing on straight.

"Awesome." Sam smiled.

"Okay we've done half of the floor now. Five minutes rest then we'll sweep the next half. After that we'll take another five then continue to randomly search the area." Stella crouched down behind a desk opening it and pulling out four bottles of water and four protein bars. Sam looked around.

"Ooohhh, this is your office. That explains the high number of protein bars." Sam grinned taking a swig of water.

"Yep we're right in the centre of the lab."

"So which way next Stella?" Tony asked using Stella's name for the first time.

"Um, we're gona go up the way, round then through." Stella announced putting the cap back on her bottle of water.

"Okay." Tony nodded. "I'm kinda surprised that we haven't run into anyone else. I know Team Z will probably be on another floor, but where are the other two?"

"Don's half way down a ventilation shaft." Sam started laughing at the text she'd just received from Don.

"And Gibbs is waiting outside for him with team G. Team M is at the control pad trying to open the doors. The only way to get up to the next floor or down to the one below is through a certain floor panel." Stella pocketed her water.

"Shall we go?" Adam asked walking to the door.

"Lets." Stella sighed.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

Jess, Ziva, Kendall and Brooke had settled under a desk one floor down. The man had moved he was no longer in the place he was in when Brooke had seen him.

"Okay, so if any of you die, I'll kill you!" Brooke looked at each one of them in turn. Ziva looked to the ground trying to figure out what the hell Brooke had just said.

"Anyway, so the lab has been cleared we've cleared the two floors above that. Now, this floor has to be cleared, if it is clear, we'll go back to the lab or check the floor below as well but I think we'll be cutting it way too close by doing that." Angell whispered to the group.

"Do you think that when they asked George Washington for ID he'd just whip out a quarter?" Kendall pondered.

"What?! Kendall pay attention!" Brooke slapped her across the face. Kendall shook her head then eviled Brooke.

"So we will resume usual stance Brooke Kendall stay behind me and Jessica okay?" Ziva looked to her team when she got to Jess the look on her face was deadly.

"Jessica? What do you mean Jessica? I mean who calls me Jessica anyway? Ziva, I'm gona start calling you Ziva Zebra or something stupid like that if you call me 'Jessica' again!" Jess rambled. Ziva waited a few seconds after Jess finished.

"Okay, ready, go." Ziva waved her hand as they all moved out. Kendall behind Ziva, Brooke behind Angell. They silently passed through the halls before a quiet vibrating noise and Lady GaGa - Paparazzi started to play. Everyone stood abruptly still as they looked to Brooke, she turned bright red then cursed herself for leaving her phone on. Everyone waited for it to go to voicemail before carrying only to be disturbed by the voicemail message playing out loud.

"Hi, I'm not in at the moment, if you are trying to sell me something please start speaking now and hang up at the beep, everyone else start speaking at the beep and hang up when you've finished."

BEEP

"_Hey, um, it's Tristan. Um, I just wanted to know if you, err, you know, wanted to hang with me some time? I mean, only if you want to, um, okay. So see ya." _A boy's voice sounded through the speaker.

This time Brooke went completely red. Kendall started smiling the wildest smile she'd ever smiled and started mouthing 'Wait till I tell Stella, Lindsay and Sam'. Brooke looked to Ziva who was just smiling sweetly at her. Then fearfully turned to Angell who was giving Brooke 'The Look' Uh oh. Definitely not good.

"Uh, so, yeah. My mechanic told me 'I couldn't fix your brakes, so I made your horn louder' ha ha."

Brooke stuttered trying to lighten the mood with jokes.

"When we get home, B, just you wait." Jess whispered not angrily but pointedly. They all turned around to continue their journey.

"Sweep ends here girls." A man said that wore a hoody covering his face.

"Who are you?" Ziva raised a gun at him. He too had guns but had not raised them. The man lifted his head slowly.

"You should recognise me, well some of you should." He snarled dropping his hood. Brooke quickly dived behind Angell as Angell pointed a gun at his head.

"What the hell do you want?! How did you escape again?!" Angell yelled furiously. As all the attention was focused on Jess Kendall waddled into a side room and dragged out her phone.

"Taylor." Mac answered.

"Mac! Get your ass down here. Now! Gibbs, Stella, Tony, Messer, Flack the whole shebang! We got a situation we're on the floor below you just forward of the drop panel. He's got a gun but I don't know who it is. I'll put my phone in my pocket so you can listen but get down here NOW!" Kendall rambled before sticking the phone in her pocket and dawdling back out unnoticeably.

Mac put his phone on speaker just as he heard a large bang from his right. Don Flack came tumbling out of the ventilation shaft. Gibbs and team G ran in to find him lying on the floor.

"Oh, so our plan didn't work." Abby smiled sarcastically. Stella holstered her gun as team S walked into the room.

"We got nothing. Okay, how come all teams are hear part from Z?" Tony said.

"Luck." Mac stated before grabbing everyone's attention.

_There you go chapter 8 done and for you lot I'm actually gona start on the next one now because 1) I'm awake and 2) I'm actually getting into it now. Hehe. Anyway, review me please and lets have guesses to venture to see who the evil person is shall we. I'll give you a clue it's a relation to someone in there._

_Montana xx _

"If at first you don't succeed, then skydiving isn't for you."

"Have you ever noticed? Anybody going slower than you is an idiot, and anyone going faster than you is a maniac."

When everything is coming your way, you're in the wrong lane.

"The pen is mightier than the gun, and considerably easier to write with."

If you die, I'll kill you!"

"Do you think that when they asked George Washington for ID that he just whipped out a quarter? "

My mechanic told me, "I couldn't repair your brakes, so I made your horn louder."

"Hi, we aren't in at the moment, if you are trying to sell us something please start speaking now and hang up at the beep, everyone else start speaking at the beep and hang up when you've finished."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Did you like my little joke pad at the end. Thank you all soooo much for your brilliant reviews you all are fantasticated! They were lines from the chapter which I like the best I don't know why I put them there but I just thought they were funny :D**

**Anyway onwards……**

**Disclaimer: Um. Should I just say it plain and simple this time? HA! When have I ever been known to do that. Own I CSI:NY Not Do Or NCIS work it out guys!**

Chapter 9 - Raining on Fanfares

"Angell, you know him?" Ziva asked out of the corner of her mouth, not taking her eyes off the bad guy.

"Hell yes. Crazy son of a ……" Jess snarled before she was interrupted by Brooke stepping out besides her.

"Jess, mind your language you may be in the sight of a murdering cow that looks like an ass carrying the fattest ugliest guy on his head….oh wait sorry he is that guy." Brooke shook her head, she wasn't scared. Not anymore.

"You will be dead before you can say anything like that again." The man threatened, his voice become irritated. Ziva instantly shot at the ground beneath his feet. He jumped and moved back quickly, dropping the bad guy act.

"I hope your paying for that Ziva." Mac came up behind her.

"You'll have to wait a while Detective Taylor, I still owe the pentagon." Ziva moved to be besides Tony. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled back training his gun.

As soon as the whole CSI team had seen the perp they had all sighed irritably but with a lot more hate and spite than irritant.

"What do you want Rick?" Stella asked spitefully. Rick smiled.

"Detective Bonasera how nice to see you. Taylor. Messer and Lindsay, you look good how far are you off?" Rick turned his slightly.

"Not as long as your jail sentence." Lindsay fired back.

"Flack." Rick nodded to Flack, then Adam and Kendall, eying Kendall up and down, Brooke stepped in front of her.

"How old are you?" Brooke looked disgusted. Rick didn't look at her. He looked to Angell.

"Jessica I hope she hasn't been much trouble for you. How have you been? I've missed seeing you, you know attacking me with you elbow and such." He smiled a toothy grin.

"I was much better ten minutes ago and yes I miss seeing you accidentally running into my elbow too. Now what do you want?!" Angell yelled becoming more, and more frustrated.

"Who are your friends?"

"NCIS, now what do you want?" Stella said in the same manor as Angell.

"Okay, so I've got two crime groups on me now do I? Well that's not good I was actually only planning on one but you'll have to all suffer then." He shrugged.

"How are ya gona make us suffer Rick?" Angell asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm gona make you suffer by taking precious little Brooke away from you." He sneered, but cheerfully. Angell grabbed the back of Brooke's t - shirt collar and dragged her behind herself.

"Hey, hey! Watch the neck, I am a practical human being that actually NEEDS to breathe you know." Brooke stayed put behind Jess but flapped her hair around a bit.

"We're not gona let him take you." Mac reassured.

"So, okay. I know this is kinda interrupting the whole thing but who are you exactly and what are you to do with Brooke?" Sam asked in her casual tone. Rick looked her up and down before answering.

"I am Rick Ryan. Brooke's original father. I don't appreciate my child being taken care of by another person."

"Well at least I don't beat her so her bones are broken into tiny pieces." Angell shook her head mockingly.

"Give me the girl and no one gets hurt."

"It's funny. I remember that being said last time you came face to face with us. I also remember Lindsay being shot, half of us with cuts and bruises and Brooke with a gaping hole in her shoulder." Danny stepped forward slightly in a treating tone.

"Okay, I'm bored now. Let's just get to it shall we." Rick grinned. "I'm holding you all hostage."

The teams looked at each other then all burst out laughing. Rick's face fell.

"Your holding us hostage? If you haven't noticed there's like seventeen of us." Tony laughed.

"Yes, but have you all got guns?" Rick pulled two guns out slowly, but in the flash of an eye everyone with a gun moved to the front and all the ones with out were pushed behind.

"Ah." Rick stated.

"Ah is right, punk!" Adam cheered over the group in front of him. Brooke, Abby, Kendall, Sam and Ducky all stared at him unusually. "Sorry."

"So what happens now?" McGee shakily asked trying to hide his nerves.

"We arrest him, McGee!" Gibbs looked across at McGee with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Right sorry boss." McGee stuttered.

"Arrest me, I don't think so. I didn't waste all my time escaping just to be caught again." Rick smirked.

"Well, sorry to rain on your fanfare." Ziva said unsure of the saying. Rick gave Ziva a confused look.

"She means parade." Tony corrected earning a quirky smile from Ziva.

"I'm bored now." Angell tilted her head to the side, talking like one of those dumb, popular girls you see in movies.

"Good for you." Rick smiled a cheeky smile before abruptly speeding off to his right. All agents gave chase. All those with outguns stayed behind those with guns.

"B, you better stay behind me." Angell said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Brooke sighed. As Angell raced off with the others Brooke began to follow but as soon as she knew Jess wasn't going to turn around she turned back and headed toward the elevator. Riding her skateboard slowly she kept a look out to make sure Rick was no where near her, she turned her head ore to the left to see Sam staring at her.

"Um, I just came to see if, um, the, erm, floor was working." Brooke got off her board and stamped on the floor. "Yep, it's still good."

"What are you doing you're going to get yourself killed?!" Sam said her New York accent as thick as ever.

"Sam! What're you….." Don came racing round the corner to find her staring at Brooke. "Brooke! Jess is gona kill you, now move we gotta keep you safe."

"I'm not going anywhere." Brooke smiled.

"What?! Why? What're you up to?" Sam questioned suspiciously. Brooke looked up to the roof and fiddled with the wheels on her board.

"Look okay. My father, he's complicated. He'll take that group around the lab once or twice then he'll make them split up. He'll hide in a ventilation shaft that he already has set up then he'll sneak back here unnoticed to escape through the elevator. There's things he will do and things he won't. He won't damage crime lab property, he believes if you damage, you pay, it's basically his religion, he won't stop till he succeeds, he won't take hostages to leave the building, he'll escape through the faulty ventilation shaft in the precinct, he won't kill, me. He will challenge everyone, he will make them shoot at him, he will test them, he will get out of here alive and he will shoot at, hurt, and kill anyone who was a threat to him, there's only a few people who are a threat to him; Don, Stella but the main one is Jess. He didn't come here with the intention to take me, he came to kill my carer." Brooke breathed heavily.

Sam and Don just stared at her in utter confusion.

"But Brooke….." Sam started.

"Don't question me Sam!" Brooke burst out. "There's things I know that no one in here knows, there's things I know that should never be heard of, but they're all true. You have to trust me!…..Or can't you do that?" Brooke looked to Sam, hurt as Sam didn't respond immediately. Don looked on dismissively, he should do something, but right now the things that Brooke was saying were all rushing around his head. Did he trust Brooke?

"Okay, I understand. It's not like you're made to trust me right?" Brooke shrugged turning round and wiping a tear from her eye before anyone saw, slowly she began to walk toward the elevator.

"Make me trust you!" Sam ran up behind her.

"Girls, this really isn't the place." Don whispered hastily.

"Where is the place Don? Huh? Do you trust me?" Brooke looked into Don's blue eyes, she saw what she needed to see.

"I can't make you trust me, you can choose. I'll tell you things that only people like you and me can see Sam." Brooke looked up to the slightly taller woman. Sam nodded after a few seconds.

"Couples. Strange aren't they? Stella and Mac." Brooke started.

"Just don't go there." Flack cringed.

"They're obvious aren't they, yet when they're standing there in front of each other they see something, just not the right thing. Look at Kendall and Adam, they know how one likes the other, yet they do nothing it's like if they go there, they'll get burned. They won't the worst that can happen is they'll break up right? Then we've got Lindsay and Danny. Them two are brilliant they know want they want so they take a chance and go for it, am I right? We've also got Tony and Ziva, McGee and Abby. They're both as bad as each other. Continuously flirting, acting all high and mighty around the other. Not really caring about what'll happen to the other until it happens and then they're too late. I know these things because I listen and I watch, like I know you Sam are still very afraid of going back to alcohol, but you know you won't because you have friends." Brooke spoke unhesitant knowing exactly what she had to say.

"Brooke….I….what about Don?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brooke laughed but not with happiness.

"Jess and Don. They're totally out of it when they're around each other yet they say there's nothing going on. Idiots. I'm nothing like any of them, if there's a chance I take it, if there's an opening in the sky you look up to it. The sun shines through and you feel happy. That's exactly what should happen. For everyone." Brooke said, kinda like a priest in a church.

"You really do know people don't you?" Don smiled, Ofcourse Don loved Jess.

"I'm sorry, B. I really didn't mean to upset you." Sam hugged Brooke tight. "But, why did you come to the elevator? Surely he would take you if no one else was around."

Brooke looked to the ground not replying.

"You were gona let him take you weren't you?!" Flack took a step towards Brooke.

"So what if I did?" Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke! You don't want to fall into his hands, why would you want to go back to him?!" Sam raised her voice slightly displaying anger in her voice. Brooke looked at her in disgust, but the disgust was not intentionally meant for Sam.

"Why would I want to go back to him?! He may be my father, but he's a pig that likes to beat people up. I would never want to go back to him." Brooke said hatefully.

"You want to protect us right?" Flack asked rhetorically, taking his hand and thumping the wall. "Damn it Brooke!!" He yelled frustrated. Brooke jumped at Flack's anger. Now she was scared, he was acting just as her father had used to.

"We're grown up people Brooke." Sam said quieter than Don, but Don interrupted.

"Had you ever thought about what this'd do to Jess?! Your sister loves you and looks after you every day, she doesn't deserve this!" Flack continued to yell.

"I'm sorry." Brooke stuttered. "It's too late anyway. There coming." Brooke stood glassy eyed looking at a lone corridor. All that could be heard was footsteps and gun shots. In a split second, the whole team was standing in front of Brooke who was standing behind Rick.

"Ah, there you are. Shall we go now?" Rick smiled at the team which Don had joined. Rick grabbed Brooke who didn't resist. She observed the team. Two people were hurt, Gibbs and Stella, Gibbs and a bloodied hand and Stella had her arm nicked by a bullet. She shot a quick glance at Jess, but she was fine.

Brooke nodded at her father. Jess took a step forward.

"Brooke? What…"

"Bye, Jess." Brooke smiled sadly.

_AWHHHH! Poor Jess right? Okay so I'm leaving it there because I'm mean. It's simple. Anyway I'm on a role so I'm gona start to write the next one now. HEHE. Also, what happened to all my reviewers :( I'm so sad now. HUGS_

_Montana Angell xx_


	10. AN

-1**Okay, so it****'****s one of those days. You know, where you****'****ve got coursework or homework to be doing but you just can****'****t be bothered? Well actually that****'****s everyday for me :P But, I just wanted to come on here and entertain anyway****…****.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: **

**Sorry seems my mind refuses to even think of the concept that I actually own CSI:NY and NCIS. Which I don't by the way.**

**Chapter 10 - Lindsay, where'd your kid go?**

"…..B…" Jess stuttered, finding words impossible for the situation. Brooke rubbed her eyes, making them red, but not wanting to look weak and defenceless in front of her father. Rick pulled Brooke back to the elevator which was now open and waiting for passengers to step on.

"That's all folks." Rick winked at the two groups of detectives, both looked pathetic to him. He punched a button on the inside of the elevator slowly the doors began to close.

"I'd watch out, I might be small but I weigh a bit more than you'd like to know." Sam looked down from the hatch in the roof of the elevator causing Rick to look up, but before anything else could occur Sam jumped down onto his shoulders, Brooke slammed her hand in between the closing doors, causing them to open again. Everyone ran up to see Sam handcuffing Rick.

"Where'd you get the cuffs?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you ask detective Flack?" Brooke smiled casually. Flack checked his belt as everyone looked at him, he looked up at Sam with that angry brother look on his face.

"Sam!!"

"Yes brother dearest?!" Sam giggled, still sitting on Rick's back. Sam then looked to Brooke. "Anyway, how did you know I had his handcuffs?"

"I told you, I listen and watch, to be honest, I'm surprised Don didn't even notice you take them, you were as loud as ever!" Brooke exclaimed. Mac and Gibbs pushed past everyone and hauled Sam up before throwing Rick on his feet.

"You have the right to remain silent….." Mac began reading Rick his rights.

"Or we'll gag you." Gibbs finished. Sam stood with her arm rested over Brooke's shoulder as both he and Mac dragged him downstairs to the precinct. Brooke smiled at the group who were all smiling back, even Don. She got to the end of the group just past Ziva, then spotted Jess. The grim look on her face meant business. She didn't even make eye contact with Brooke.

"I'll see you guys later." Jess half smiled to the team as she rushed downstairs and out of the place. Brooke looked down to the ground.

"She hates me. Hey, even I hate me." Brooke mumbled into Sam's shoulder. Sam pulled her back at arms length and looked at her.

"She'll come around." Sam reassured.

"I mean you gave her quite a fright there Brooke." Tony, tried to help too and it actually seemed to help.

"Who could resist your beautiful face, huh?" Lindsay and Danny approached Brooke holding hands. Lindsay ruffled Brooke's hair.

"Why do you people keep doing that? It's not like I'm ten anymore." Brooke asked playfully.

"Well you sure don't act like it anyway." Don mumbled sarcastically a smile tugging at his lips.

"I heard that Flack!" Brooke evil eyed Don.

"It was him!"

"It was her!" Both Flack's chorused together.

"Forget it." Brooke sighed. Mac and Gibbs smiled as they came back up the stairs.

"So apparently we could get out of here all along." Mac said, sounding annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at them.

"What they said." Kendall, who was late as usual, said.

"When the doors got stuck it was a glitch. The elevators were working all this time and so were the doors?" Stella asked rhetorically, but Mac answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Well, I ain't bothered anymore, as long as I can get to my after party." Brooke smiled rubbing her hands together.

"After party?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows not liking the sound of Brooke going to an after party.

"Yeah."

"Is it safe?" Mac asked like a father to his own child.

"Yeah."

"Does jess know about it?" Don asked also very protectively.

"Yeah."

"My water just broke." Lindsay said panicked.

"Yeah." Brooke said obviously getting into the habit of saying 'Yeah' to anything that was fired her way.

"Will you be home by…." Adam began until he realised what Lindsay had just said. "Holy lemon cakes!"

"You lot get her downstairs I'll call an ambulance!" Brooke directed them downstairs, the whole crew followed, but Brooke stayed upstairs.

"911, what's your emergency?" The lady said through the earpiece.

"Can we have an ambulance at New York Crime Lab please?! A CSI has just gone into labour!" Brooke said panicking.

"It's on it's way ma'am." The woman said hurriedly.

"Thanks." Brooke hung up. She stood still for some time before dragging her hands over her face, then racing downstairs to find the others.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

"What the hell have you done to me Danny?!!!!" Lindsay screamed in the delivery room.

"Um……." Danny stuttered not really sure how to answer that.

"I hope you don't want anymore of these things, 'cause I'm never doin' this again!!!!" Lindsay screamed again as nurses and doctors ran about her. She squeezed Danny's hand, digging her fingernails in to his skin.

"Aarrghh." Danny groaned, nearly crippling under the pain. "Lindsay, this hurts."

"You think that hurts??!! Are ya kidding me?!" Lindsay yelled.

"One last push Lindsay." A female nurse beside her soothed.

"You can do this Montana." Danny pressed his forehead to Lindsay's. She screamed one last time before a small sound of a baby's crying could be heard.

"You did it Miss Monroe, here's your healthy baby girl." A young male doctor handed over the baby in a pink cloth.

"She's beautiful." Lindsay smiled not a tear in sight, she didn't need to cry because she was happy, she smiled instead.

"Just like her mother." Danny sat next to her an the bed as they both looked into their baby girls eyes.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

Stella had gone to Mac's house to get changed. She wasn't quite sure why, but he had invited her and she had said yes. They were getting ready to go to Brooke's after party and were told by Lindsay and Danny that after the baby was born, the hospital would more than likely want to hold Lindsay over night but they were going to persuade the doctors otherwise and that they'd meet them at the after party with their newly born baby.

"Mac, you in?" Stella cautiously pushed open the door as Mac hadn't answered the previous times she'd knocked. She heard the faint sound of running water in the background realising that he hadn't heard her because he was in the shower she closed the door behind herself and moved over to the couch.

After looking around the place a bit she heard the shower shut off and the slapping sound of wet footsteps coming out of the bathroom, she turned around to face him but immediately blushed red when she saw him in only a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Well hello there Mr President." Stella said in a completely surprised voice.

"Hey Stel. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Mac used another towel to dry his soggy hair.

"Obviously not." Stella still unable to take her eyes off the scene in front of her.

"Um, you can get changed in the room over there to your right." Mac smiled.

"Um, yes, uh, I will do that, yes." Stella fumbled for her clothes that she'd dropped on the couch. After a quick awkward smile she turned and headed off to the designated room while mouthing to herself 'What? Why did I say that?' She closed the door behind her.

Mac chuckled after she closed the door, he hadn't planned for her to catch him in his current state. Or had he?

He turned and headed into the room opposite from Stella's, closing the door behind him.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

"Tony, we have to tell everyone at some point in the near future." Ziva smiled as she buttoned up his shirt.

"No we don't Zee, you know Gibbs rule." Tony said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Tony. You know Gibbs only issues that rule fun, do you not?" Ziva patted his chest after completing the buttons.

"What?" Tony said in an utterly gob smacked voice.

"Well, now you do anyway." Ziva realised that he didn't actually know about the no dating rule.

"We'll tell 'em we're dating before we go back to NCIS okay? I swear." Tony held up his hand before stealing a kiss from Ziva.

"Hey! We need to get going." Ziva punched his arm before heading out of the room quickly.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

After being all glammed up, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Sam, Kendall and Adam all filed into the hall.

Brooke shuffled over to them bundled beneath a long black coat.

"Hey dudes! How are y'all?" Brooke grinned. "I got a txt from Linds and Danny…..and baby Lucy, they'll be here ASAP." Brooke waved her phone in front of their faces.

"Awh Lucy. What a sweet name!" Abby squealed.

After a quick discussion about the new member of the family Brooke interrupted.

"Okay, I gotta run, but I reserved you that really, really big table over there opposite to the stage and right next to the dance floor." Brooke quickly gave Sam a fist bump and slapped Gibbs on the back of the head before dashing off. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Abby all inhaled quickly waiting for Gibbs to stress out but eventually he just laughed and smiled to himself. He wished Kelly was here to see all of this, Ofcourse she would be a number of years older than Brooke but they could've still been friends. She would more likely have hung around with Sam, that's how Gibbs imagined it.

After all seating, Lindsay practically ran over and skidded into a vacant chair.

"What did I miss?" Lindsay asked open handed. Stella looked at her in surprise and was about to say something but Adam got there first.

"Maybe, your child."

"Oh, Lucy, she's with pops over yonder." Lindsay tilted her head over her shoulder at Danny who was dodging his way through the crowd cradling Lucy like she was a piece of the thinnest, most delicate piece of glass in the universe.

"Oh my. She's wonderful." Mac and Stella stood to greet the newborn. After endless minutes of cooing over Lucy the curtain on the stage went up and there in the middle of the stage, standing in front of a band of drums, violinists, guitarists and many other musical instruments, was Brooke, a microphone hovering below her lips.

_Okay, so I'd say one to two more chapters left but I really have no clue! Okay first thing on my list is to say that I'm completely and utterly sorry for the incredibly long wait my two excuses include my granddad's death (boo hoo WHATEVER!!! (I'm not even that bothered)) second reason I that school is making me write essays like five ever hour! :P Luckily it's over in two days…….BEACH PARTY!! :D Finally I haven't really had one of these in a while so here we go:_

_RANDOM RANT: WICKED! Has anyone seen it? I haven't but I know all what happens and I know all the words to the songs I'm getting the music for my flute as well! I'm obviously obsessed. Also the most recent episode of House; the UK that is. It's called Last Resort. The one where that guy brought a gun into the hospital and made Thirteen take all of them drugs and nearly KILLED her. My favourite character was House, then it was Chase, then it was Cameron (and still kinda is) and now I totally LOVE Thirteen! (Not like that to those of you who think that way!) _


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Okay, so it****'****s one of those days. You know, where you****'****ve got coursework or homework to be doing but you just can****'****t be bothered? Well actually that****'****s everyday for me :P But, I just wanted to come on here and entertain anyway****…****.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: **

**Sorry seems my mind refuses to even think of the concept that I actually own CSI:NY and NCIS. Which I don't by the way.**

**Chapter 10 - Lindsay, where'd your kid go?**

"…..B…" Jess stuttered, finding words impossible for the situation. Brooke rubbed her eyes, making them red, but not wanting to look weak and defenceless in front of her father. Rick pulled Brooke back to the elevator which was now open and waiting for passengers to step on.

"That's all folks." Rick winked at the two groups of detectives, both looked pathetic to him. He punched a button on the inside of the elevator slowly the doors began to close.

"I'd watch out, I might be small but I weigh a bit more than you'd like to know." Sam looked down from the hatch in the roof of the elevator causing Rick to look up, but before anything else could occur Sam jumped down onto his shoulders, Brooke slammed her hand in between the closing doors, causing them to open again. Everyone ran up to see Sam handcuffing Rick.

"Where'd you get the cuffs?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you ask detective Flack?" Brooke smiled casually. Flack checked his belt as everyone looked at him, he looked up at Sam with that angry brother look on his face.

"Sam!!"

"Yes brother dearest?!" Sam giggled, still sitting on Rick's back. Sam then looked to Brooke. "Anyway, how did you know I had his handcuffs?"

"I told you, I listen and watch, to be honest, I'm surprised Don didn't even notice you take them, you were as loud as ever!" Brooke exclaimed. Mac and Gibbs pushed past everyone and hauled Sam up before throwing Rick on his feet.

"You have the right to remain silent….." Mac began reading Rick his rights.

"Or we'll gag you." Gibbs finished. Sam stood with her arm rested over Brooke's shoulder as both he and Mac dragged him downstairs to the precinct. Brooke smiled at the group who were all smiling back, even Don. She got to the end of the group just past Ziva, then spotted Jess. The grim look on her face meant business. She didn't even make eye contact with Brooke.

"I'll see you guys later." Jess half smiled to the team as she rushed downstairs and out of the place. Brooke looked down to the ground.

"She hates me. Hey, even I hate me." Brooke mumbled into Sam's shoulder. Sam pulled her back at arms length and looked at her.

"She'll come around." Sam reassured.

"I mean you gave her quite a fright there Brooke." Tony, tried to help too and it actually seemed to help.

"Who could resist your beautiful face, huh?" Lindsay and Danny approached Brooke holding hands. Lindsay ruffled Brooke's hair.

"Why do you people keep doing that? It's not like I'm ten anymore." Brooke asked playfully.

"Well you sure don't act like it anyway." Don mumbled sarcastically a smile tugging at his lips.

"I heard that Flack!" Brooke evil eyed Don.

"It was him!"

"It was her!" Both Flack's chorused together.

"Forget it." Brooke sighed. Mac and Gibbs smiled as they came back up the stairs.

"So apparently we could get out of here all along." Mac said, sounding annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at them.

"What they said." Kendall, who was late as usual, said.

"When the doors got stuck it was a glitch. The elevators were working all this time and so were the doors?" Stella asked rhetorically, but Mac answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Well, I ain't bothered anymore, as long as I can get to my after party." Brooke smiled rubbing her hands together.

"After party?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows not liking the sound of Brooke going to an after party.

"Yeah."

"Is it safe?" Mac asked like a father to his own child.

"Yeah."

"Does jess know about it?" Don asked also very protectively.

"Yeah."

"My water just broke." Lindsay said panicked.

"Yeah." Brooke said obviously getting into the habit of saying 'Yeah' to anything that was fired her way.

"Will you be home by…." Adam began until he realised what Lindsay had just said. "Holy lemon cakes!"

"You lot get her downstairs I'll call an ambulance!" Brooke directed them downstairs, the whole crew followed, but Brooke stayed upstairs.

"911, what's your emergency?" The lady said through the earpiece.

"Can we have an ambulance at New York Crime Lab please?! A CSI has just gone into labour!" Brooke said panicking.

"It's on it's way ma'am." The woman said hurriedly.

"Thanks." Brooke hung up. She stood still for some time before dragging her hands over her face, then racing downstairs to find the others.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

"What the hell have you done to me Danny?!!!!" Lindsay screamed in the delivery room.

"Um……." Danny stuttered not really sure how to answer that.

"I hope you don't want anymore of these things, 'cause I'm never doin' this again!!!!" Lindsay screamed again as nurses and doctors ran about her. She squeezed Danny's hand, digging her fingernails in to his skin.

"Aarrghh." Danny groaned, nearly crippling under the pain. "Lindsay, this hurts."

"You think that hurts??!! Are ya kidding me?!" Lindsay yelled.

"One last push Lindsay." A female nurse beside her soothed.

"You can do this Montana." Danny pressed his forehead to Lindsay's. She screamed one last time before a small sound of a baby's crying could be heard.

"You did it Miss Monroe, here's your healthy baby girl." A young male doctor handed over the baby in a pink cloth.

"She's beautiful." Lindsay smiled not a tear in sight, she didn't need to cry because she was happy, she smiled instead.

"Just like her mother." Danny sat next to her an the bed as they both looked into their baby girls eyes.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

Stella had gone to Mac's house to get changed. She wasn't quite sure why, but he had invited her and she had said yes. They were getting ready to go to Brooke's after party and were told by Lindsay and Danny that after the baby was born, the hospital would more than likely want to hold Lindsay over night but they were going to persuade the doctors otherwise and that they'd meet them at the after party with their newly born baby.

"Mac, you in?" Stella cautiously pushed open the door as Mac hadn't answered the previous times she'd knocked. She heard the faint sound of running water in the background realising that he hadn't heard her because he was in the shower she closed the door behind herself and moved over to the couch.

After looking around the place a bit she heard the shower shut off and the slapping sound of wet footsteps coming out of the bathroom, she turned around to face him but immediately blushed red when she saw him in only a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Well hello there Mr President." Stella said in a completely surprised voice.

"Hey Stel. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Mac used another towel to dry his soggy hair.

"Obviously not." Stella still unable to take her eyes off the scene in front of her.

"Um, you can get changed in the room over there to your right." Mac smiled.

"Um, yes, uh, I will do that, yes." Stella fumbled for her clothes that she'd dropped on the couch. After a quick awkward smile she turned and headed off to the designated room while mouthing to herself 'What? Why did I say that?' She closed the door behind her.

Mac chuckled after she closed the door, he hadn't planned for her to catch him in his current state. Or had he?

He turned and headed into the room opposite from Stella's, closing the door behind him.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

"Tony, we have to tell everyone at some point in the near future." Ziva smiled as she buttoned up his shirt.

"No we don't Zee, you know Gibbs rule." Tony said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Tony. You know Gibbs only issues that rule fun, do you not?" Ziva patted his chest after completing the buttons.

"What?" Tony said in an utterly gob smacked voice.

"Well, now you do anyway." Ziva realised that he didn't actually know about the no dating rule.

"We'll tell 'em we're dating before we go back to NCIS okay? I swear." Tony held up his hand before stealing a kiss from Ziva.

"Hey! We need to get going." Ziva punched his arm before heading out of the room quickly.

CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY&NCIS&CSI:NY

After being all glammed up, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Sam, Kendall and Adam all filed into the hall.

Brooke shuffled over to them bundled beneath a long black coat.

"Hey dudes! How are y'all?" Brooke grinned. "I got a txt from Linds and Danny…..and baby Lucy, they'll be here ASAP." Brooke waved her phone in front of their faces.

"Awh Lucy. What a sweet name!" Abby squealed.

After a quick discussion about the new member of the family Brooke interrupted.

"Okay, I gotta run, but I reserved you that really, really big table over there opposite to the stage and right next to the dance floor." Brooke quickly gave Sam a fist bump and slapped Gibbs on the back of the head before dashing off. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Abby all inhaled quickly waiting for Gibbs to stress out but eventually he just laughed and smiled to himself. He wished Kelly was here to see all of this, Ofcourse she would be a number of years older than Brooke but they could've still been friends. She would more likely have hung around with Sam, that's how Gibbs imagined it.

After all seating, Lindsay practically ran over and skidded into a vacant chair.

"What did I miss?" Lindsay asked open handed. Stella looked at her in surprise and was about to say something but Adam got there first.

"Maybe, your child."

"Oh, Lucy, she's with pops over yonder." Lindsay tilted her head over her shoulder at Danny who was dodging his way through the crowd cradling Lucy like she was a piece of the thinnest, most delicate piece of glass in the universe.

"Oh my. She's wonderful." Mac and Stella stood to greet the newborn. After endless minutes of cooing over Lucy the curtain on the stage went up and there in the middle of the stage, standing in front of a band of drums, violinists, guitarists and many other musical instruments, was Brooke, a microphone hovering below her lips.

_Okay, so I'd say one to two more chapters left but I really have no clue! Okay first thing on my list is to say that I'm completely and utterly sorry for the incredibly long wait my two excuses include my granddad's death (boo hoo WHATEVER!!! (I'm not even that bothered)) second reason I that school is making me write essays like five ever hour! :P Luckily it's over in two days…….BEACH PARTY!! :D Finally I haven't really had one of these in a while so here we go:_

_RANDOM RANT: WICKED! Has anyone seen it? I haven't but I know all what happens and I know all the words to the songs I'm getting the music for my flute as well! I'm obviously obsessed. Also the most recent episode of House; the UK that is. It's called Last Resort. The one where that guy brought a gun into the hospital and made Thirteen take all of them drugs and nearly KILLED her. My favourite character was House, then it was Chase, then it was Cameron (and still kinda is) and now I totally LOVE Thirteen! (Not like that to those of you who think that way!) _


	12. Chapter 12

**Right now it's 22:22 PM. I hate myself. Welcome to…….Chaos! A story of randomness and idiocy, a place where everyone can criticise and boo till their lungs give out. Here's your host, the dreadfully tragic…..Montana Angell!**

"**Boooo!"**

"**You Stink!" **

"**GAH! I've lost my 20p worth £50!"**

"**Finders keepers, losers weepers. WOO!"**

"**Get off the stage!"**

**Sorry L**

**Disclaimer: Uh, like I totally think you're like, trying to like, get me to uh like, say I like own these two shows like. Well, I like don't. Like.**

**Chapter….Oh who's counting anyway!**

This Is The End

"Hello, my fellow idiots. How're y'all doin' tonight?!" Brooke took the microphone out of the stand and smiled at the crowd. A roar erupted from the crowd of teenagers.

"As happy as I am to be here tonight, I gotta say why was I chose to be the entertainment for the evening huh?"

"'Cause you rock, B!"

"And you're hot!"

Many other remarks were thrown from the crowd, Jessica Angell slipped into the party and secretly joined the CSI:NY/NCIS table. Non of the others even saw her.

"Oh George. I really hope you didn't mean that or your girlfriends gona be very upset with you." Brooke threatened. George's friends all laughed and shouted well done to Brooke.

"Anyways, I am here to sing. Well last time I checked I was anyway, but I ain't entirely sure. I also have a few friends backstage who are gona join me to sing later on okay? So just sit back…well actually no, stand up and dance 'cause I'm gona look like an idiot if no one's dancing. See ya in a few!" Brooke smiled before disappearing behind a curtain.

"We're gona place bets here, whoever thinks she's gona sing a song by a Disney star put your money here, if you think otherwise, put your money here." Jess said casually indicating two different places on the table. "Oh my god, there's a baby in your arms. When and how? Actually I don't want to know the how, more the when and the name."

"Jess?! When did you get here? That's Lucy and about two hours ago." Danny furrowed his brow.

"I got here a few moments ago, it's not like I can miss my lil sis's after party right? Especially after her and a certain someone…" Jess emphasized the word someone and punched Sam's arm. "…Brought down a lethal killer."

"Ow! What are you some kind of abuser?!" Sam rubber her arm.

"Oh calm down, it was only a little tap." Jess waved it off.

"Yeah. One that's gona bruise." Sam punched Jess back.

"Okay girlies, chill your beans." Stella hushed.

CSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY

"I'm nervous, I'm nervous, I'm very, very nervous. Oh god, I'm singing Alice in wonderland. I'm gona try breathing slowly, and now I'm onto Wicked. Help me. That reminds me Dollhouse is on tonight." Brooke rambled to Tristan.

"B, calm down." He place his hands on her shoulders. She placed hers on his shoulders.

"How can I calm down when it's the season finale?!" Tristan shook his head.

"Look you'll do great, everyone's here to support you."

"Yeah, of course they are. Everyone's here…" Brooke said in an unhappy sarcastic tone. Tristan nodded then pushed her over to the curtain.

"Yeah, everyone." Brooke peeked out of the curtains and saw Jess smiling at something Hawkes had said, that had obviously offended McGee.

"Okay, now I'm good let's rock n roll baby!" Brooke unconsciously placed a kiss on Tristan's lips and ran to the front of the stage. She again picked up her microphone.

"Okay, just some safety regulations before we kick off. The exits are here, here and here. If my voice is bad beyond belief, there are emergency earplugs under your tables, if you at anytime want me to change songs just shout one of the following; Tony and Ziva are dating, Kendall's a blonde ditz, Abby sleeps in a coffin or Gibbs and Mac need dates you got it?!" Another roar filled the room, mostly echoing from the CSI:NY/NCIS table.

"What?! What did she say?!" Kendall looked around at everyone.

"Okay here we go!" Brooke shouted before a rhythmic beating began and Tristan joined her on stage.

"I gotta feeling." Tristan began.

"Oh oh." Brooke joined in.

"That tonight's gona be a good night, that tonight's gona be a good night, that tonight's gona be a good, good night!" Both sang. The crowd got up and started jumping around to the song that Brooke and Tristan were singing.

Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling

The song went on and everyone continued to dance crazily even Sam, Abby and Kendall got up and began to jump shortly before Adam and Hawkes joined in.

The song was drawing to a closed and everyone settled down slightly.

"I gotta feeling, oh oh, that tonight's gona be a good night, that tonight's gona be a good night, that tonight's gona be a good, good night." Everyone cheered and clapped as Brooke and Tristan hugged, they pulled back and before they knew it both were leaning in to kiss. As they connected loads of ooohhh's and wolf whistles could be heard. They finally realised what they were doing and pulled away.

"Woah, so yeah. Was that any good? Has any one used their emergency earplugs?" Brooke smiled. "Anyway, I know that you know I am the Disney child of the school, and I promise I'm gona try and stay away from that stuff for tonight but yesterday I came across a song that meant a lot to me and should to you too. It's called send it on and I hope you all do."

"A word's, just a word, 'til you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love 'til you give it away  
We've all gotta give  
Give somethin' to give, to make a change" Brooke sang powerfully. As did Tristan. Many people got up and began swinging their arms or finding candles to hold above their heads.

"Send It on, On and On  
Just one that can heal another,  
Be apart, reach a heart,  
Just one spark starts a fire!  
With one little action  
the chain reaction will never stop!  
Make it strong,  
Shine a light and send it on!" Brooke smiled at Tristan. The took their microphones out of their stands and walked around the stage, performing like true artists.

"Just Smile, (Just Smile)  
And the world (and the world) will smile  
along with you,  
That small act of love,  
stands for one become two!" The drummer, guitarists, violinists and background singers all joined in creating a sort of echo.

"If We take the chances  
To change circumstances  
Imagine all we can do  
If we," Both main singers belted out. Jessica Angell understood where Brooke was going with this and stood beginning to sing the chorus, Brooke had been playing it over and over the previous day she knew all of the words already.

"Send It on, On and On,  
Just one that can heal another,  
Be apart, reach a heart,  
Just one spark starts a fire!  
With one little action  
the chain reaction will never stop!  
Make it strong,  
Shine a light and send it on!  
Send It On!  
(Oh send it on)" People were looking at Jessica as she sat on the front of the stage singing along but Brooke smiled and kissed her on the cheek, finally it was time for her solo.

"And There's Power in all of the choices we make,  
So I'm starting now there's not a moment to waste!" Brooke shouted out and before she knew it, it was like a musical.

"A word's, just a word,  
till you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love 'til you give it away" Everyone had joined in even Mac and Gibbs were at least humming along.

"Send It on, On and On,  
Just one that can heal another,  
Be apart, reach a heart,  
Just one spark starts a fire!  
With one little action  
the chain reaction will never stop!  
Make it strong,  
Shine a light and send it on" Everyone was singing and smiling, dancing and jumping around, even teachers and the CSI's and NCIS group. Allen, a school kid had brought his video camera and was recording it all from the best view. This would soon be on you tube.

"Just one that can heal another  
Be apart, Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire!  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop" Ziva sang quite loud and merged with Brooke. Brooke realised she and Tristan weren't the only one who could sing decently here.

"Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Shine a light and send it on  
Shine a light and Send it on" Brooke sang louder than everyone else in some parts as Stella harmonized which surprised most of hr friends. She could definitely sing. Everyone held the last note before the room was filled with heavy breathing and silence.

"If only Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers could see us now, eh?" Brooke laughed slightly gasping.

"Oh, they will see you. I'm following them on twitter, I'm sending them all the video I've just made of you lot." Allen smiled.

"What?!" Brooke stared at him.

"See ya tomorrow everyone." Allen scampered out of the room to send the videos.

CSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY&NCISCSI:NY

**Later That Week**

"Hey, Selena! Come here!" Demi shouted.

"What?" She walked into the room.

"Look at this, it's New York City elementary school. That's Brooke Angell and that is Tristan Wilds. Listen." Demi pressed play.

"_With one little action, the chain reaction will never stop…."_

"Oh dear it looks like we've got competition." Selena smiled.

The End…..

_Okay, I have a reason for finishing it there. I have an issue with writing stories, I get really into it at the beginning then toward the end I get bored of the story so I have to end it quick, I'm sorry if many of you hate me but not everyone can like you right? Anyway, I hope you'll review but I don't mind if you don't want to._

_TV RANT: Dollhouse anyone? The finale was unusually cool, I wanted Whiskey/Doctor Sanders to live she's so awesome and Any Acker is a brilliant actress. Also, yeay we have a mini Caroline! I really hope we find the other Caroline alive too mini Caroline. Okay I'm getting a bit confused myself here._

_Montana Angell xx_


End file.
